The energy never dies
by MadP
Summary: Entre un assassin sadique, un gorille stalker intenable, un joueur de 'minton incompétent, des amanto aux allures de créatures mythiques et deux gamins naïfs et insupportables, Hijikata avait son lot quotidien de prises de tête et de migraines. [...] SUITE EN COURS D'ECRITURE !
1. Introduction

Chers lecteurs, chers lectrices ; bonjour à vous.

J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous passez de merveilleuses vacances.

C'est avec un grand plaisir et un peu d'appréhension que je vous apporte le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction dans le fandom de Gintama.

Je tiens à vous prévenir ; cette histoire ne suivra pas forcément l'ordre logique -quoiqu'un peu chaotique- de l'anime. J'essaierai néanmoins de faire tout mon possible pour reproduire au mieux l'ambiance à la fois hilarante et sérieuse de l'oeuvre originale, et de me conformer au mieux au caractère des personnages.

J'ai bien d'autres fictions sur le feu, mais ayant pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les premiers chapitres de ce nouveau projet et ayant d'ores et déjà pris de l'avance, je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de publier ce chapitre, donnant ainsi une naissance officielle à cette histoire, intitulée The energy never dies.

Pour info, ce titre est tiré d'une chanson du même nom, écrite et composé par le groupe The Script que j'ai découvert très récemment. Je vous conseille grandement de l'écouter, non seulement parce que je trouve cette chanson magnifique, mais aussi parce qu'elle vous donnera peut-être une idée plus claire de l'esprit dans lequel je souhaite écrire cette fanfiction.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Gintama. En revanche, les potentiels OC qui apparaîtront au cours de l'histoire sont de mon invention et m'appartiennent donc corps et âme ! Le pairing à l'honneur dans cette histoire sera un GinHiji/HijiGin. Pour être plus clair, la relation entre les deux personnages verra régulièrement leurs rôles inversés. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'établira progressivement, pour le bien de cette fiction. Le rating sera M par sécurité, et a priori, toute scène pouvant s'avérer choquante sera signalée. Si vous avez des questions, si vous remarquez des incohérences, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.

J'essaierai de publier un chapitre tous les samedi, dans la mesure du possible.

Je tiens à remercier d'avance tous ceux qui prendront la peine de me lire et de m'accompagner dans ce projet, tout comme je remercie également ceux qui prendront la peine de laisser une review. C'est sans plus attendre que je vous invite à passer à la page suivante, pour découvrir le premier chapitre de The energy never dies.

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **MadP.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais pressentiment reste un mauvais pressentiment.**

Hijikata Toshiro était connu pour son talent d'épéiste et sa dévotion envers le kyokuchu hatto. Il était si attaché au code d'honneur que la moindre enfreinte aux règles qu'il avait soigneusement établies était passible du seppuku voire même du harakiri; tant et si bien qu'il avait hérité du surnom de Vice-commandant démoniaque.

Ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années n'était pas connu pour sa bonté d'âme. Rien hormis son amour pour le tabac et la mayonnaise ne le passionnait.

Son quotidien se résumait à traquer les criminels, remplir de la paperasse et s'entraîner. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, n'avait pas de hobby, et même s'il lui restait un peu de famille il n'allait jamais leur rendre visite.

Sougo s'amusait bien trop souvent à le charrier sur son statut de célibataire, ce à quoi il s'empressait de répondre que cela lui convenait parfaitement, qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas de temps pour ces choses, et que le jeune sadique n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

Une fois, Kondou c'était même allié à Sougo pour tenter de le pousser à participer à un goukon. Ça avait été le jour le plus horrible de sa vie. Et il espérait de tout coeur que jamais cela ne se reproduirait.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Depuis peu, Okita restait silencieux en sa présence. Il ne l'attaquait plus comme il en avait l'habitude et ne mentionnait pas la situation de son supérieur. Hijikata trouvait cela beaucoup trop louche, si bien que lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin là, un mauvais pressentiment s'était tout de suite ancré en lui.

C'était son jour de congé et il ne savait pourquoi, il était certain que rien ne se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Essayant de se débarrasser de ces idées noires, il alla prendre une douche puis revêtit un kimono léger, dont le tissu bleu nuit contrastait sur sa peau légèrement halée. Il opta pour une petite promenade matinale dans les rues d'Edo, se disant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de veiller discrètement sur les habitants tout en prenant du bon temps. Le temps était agréable en cette matinée d'automne et il se serait presque laissé aller s'il n'avait pas croisé ce sadique d'Okita qui se trouvait être lui aussi en congé.

_ Oï Sougo _teme_ , va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

_ Content de vous voir, Hijikata _kono yaro_.

_ Tu peux pas aller ailleurs pour une fois, j'ai envie de manger tranquillement sans avoir à te supporter, grogna-t-il.

_ Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas là pour vous, Vice-commandant, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton énigmatique.

_ Huh ? T'es v'nu pourquoi alors si c'est pas pour m'emmerder ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua froidement son subordonné.

Sans plus un mot il entra dans le restaurant pour aller s'asseoir à une table au fond. Hijikata l'observa d'un air suspicieux tout en prenant place au comptoir. Il commanda un Hijikata katsudon special et observa du coin de l'oeil les faits et gestes de son sadique de subordonné. La porte du restaurant s'entrouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer un autre sadique qu'il aurait préféré ne pas croiser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit ce crétin de yorozuya permanenté aller rejoindre Sougo au fond de l'établissement.

Ne souhaitant pas attirer leur attention, et aux vues de leur soudain engouement à échanger des informations qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, il choisit de les ignorer et s'appliqua à déguster son repas.

Mais il eut beau se focaliser sur son bol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation que les deux autres l'épiaient. Pour en avoir le coeur net, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil. Son regard croisa celui des deux conspirateurs. Il serra les dents et se retint de leur donner une bonne correction. Au lieu de céder à la colère, et malgré son exaspération grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait leurs regards suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, il termina son repas et paya l'addition sans un mot avant de quitter les lieux, espérant ainsi s'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de ces deux idiots finis.

 **x**

Qu'il avait été naïf de penser un seul instant que s'en aller suffirait à décourager Okita Sougo et Sakata Gintoki de leur entreprise, quelle qu'elle soit.

Depuis qu'il avait délaissé le restaurant pour arpenter les rues d'Edo à nouveau, les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de le suivre sans même chercher à se cacher. Au début, Hijikata avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais plus il avançait et plus les deux autres le suivaient de près.

Sa patience finit par se dissiper et n'en pouvant plus, il se retourna subitement pour leur faire face, dégainant son katana.

_ Oï _temera_ qu'est-ce que vous fichez bordel ?! Vous en avez pas assez d'me suivre dans toute la ville ?!

_ Oya oya Oogushi-kun, du calme; tenta de le raisonner Gintoki sans que cela n'ait aucun effet. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver voyons.

_ Vous commencez à me chauffer tous les deux, grogna-t-il, au comble de l'irritation. D'abord le restaurant, et maintenant ça. C'est quoi la suite ?! Vous allez me suivre jusqu'au toilettes ?! Vous avez intérêt à arrêter tout de suite c'que vous êtes en train de faire, les menaça-t-il.

_ Ne parles pas de choses aussi dégoûtantes, Hijikata _kono yaro._

_ Sougo _teme_ , j'vais t'embrocher si tu continues ton p'tit jeu.

_ Allons allons messieurs, calmez-vous. Pas la peine de se donner en spectacle. Nous ne faisions que nous promener Oogushi-kun. Viens, Souichiro-kun, allons ailleurs, conclut l'argenté d'un ton calme très suspect aux yeux du Vice-commandant du shinsengumi.

_ C'est Okita, danna; lui rappela le jeune homme d'une voix monotone.

Gintoki se retira, emmenant avec lui le sadique qui ne protesta pas. Toshiro resta sans voix face à ce spectacle inédit.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots pouvaient bien manigancer ? Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Yamazaki. Ce dernier pourrait sans aucun doute pister Sougo et découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos. En attendant, il se contenterait de profiter de son jour de congé en allant rendre visite à Otae. Il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il se rendait au bar et passait du temps avec elle était parce que Kondou le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait imploré de veiller régulièrement sur la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Hijikata était certain que la jeune femme entrerait dans une rage folle si elle l'apprenait. Alors il avait toujours gardé le secret et s'était contenté d'agir comme un simple client cherchant à prendre du bon temps loin des soucis du travail.

 **x**

Gintoki avait exposé son plan à Shinpachi alors que Kagura dormait paisiblement, la panse remplie à cause de la quantité astronomique de sukonbu et de tamago gohan qu'elle avait dévoré. L'adolescent était tout d'abord resté silencieux, écoutant les détails que lui fournissait son patron. Puis lorsque ce dernier eut terminé, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

_ Gin-san, ce n'est pas un peu trop risqué ? Hijikata-san risque de très mal le prendre s'il découvre la vérité.

_ Mais non ! Tu te fais du soucis pour rien, Patsuan ! Okita-kun et moi avons la situation en mains, il n'y verra que du feu.

_ C'est justement ce qui me tracasse, marmonna le brun. Et s'il tombait dans le panneaux et se rendait compte de la supercherie après coup ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça !

_ J'ai juste besoin que tu gardes le secret et que tu t'assures que Kagura n'en sache rien. Elle risque de tout faire foirer.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Si ça marche, on aura beaucoup d'argent. N'est-ce pas magnifique, Shinpachi-kun ?

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils restèrent là à rêver de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de tout cet argent, sans même se dire une seule seconde que la majorité de ce qu'ils percevraient servirait à payer le loyer.

Le lendemain matin, l'argenté et ses deux acolytes se rendirent dans une boutique d'Edo pour prêter main forte au gérant. Ce dernier avait besoin de main d'oeuvre mais ne pouvait se permettre d'embaucher un employé supplémentaire sur le long terme. Ils ne devaient l'aider que pour une journée, en échange de bons d'achats à utiliser dans n'importe quelle supérette. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela pouvait toujours être utile et de toute façon ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire.

Kagura n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de la charge de travail à effectuer et elle tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une opportunité de refiler tout son travail au pauvre et naïf Shinpachi. Gintoki quant à lui se contentait de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait employé, se curant régulièrement le nez d'un air absent lorsque les clients ne suscitaient pas ses services. Il eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre en voyant la ninja Sarutobi Ayame - et accessoirement sa harceleuse - entrer dans la supérette et s'exclamer en poussant des bruits étranges que nous ne rapporterons pas afin de préserver l'innocence de nos jeunes lecteurs.

_ Oi teme, arrête ton cinéma, s'énerva Gintoki en essayant de la faire sortir de la supérette. Il y a des gamins ici ! Que vont dire les parents s'ils voient ça ? On va se faire virer à coup sûr si tu continues !

_ Mais Gin-san, bougonna-t-elle. J'étais tellement heureuse de te voir que j'en suis toute mouillée, ajouta-t-elle en se contorsionnant de manière suggestive. Rien qu'à l'idée de te voir me rejeter, aaah j'en ai des frissons. S'il te plaît Gin-chan, martyrise moi. Humilie moi devant tout le monde ! Oui ! Je suis tout-

_ La ferme, hurla le yorozuya en la propulsant hors du magasin. Je ne te connais pas, ajouta-t-il plus à l'attention de la foule qui les observait plutôt que celle de la ninja.

Mais cela ne découragea pas cette demoiselle tenace, qui revint à la charge avec plus de ferveur.

_ Oui Gin-san ! Encore. Frappe moi, fais de moi ce que tu voudras. J'aime quand tu t'énerves.

_ Mais tu vas te taire oui, s'indigna Gintoki en regardant d'un air paniqué la foule qui se regroupait de plus en plus autour d'eux. Oi ! Kagura, Shinpachi ! Aidez-moi, implora-t-il faiblement. B-b-onjour, désolé pour le dérangement. Ne faites pas attention à nous.

_ Oi temera, si vous continuez j'vous arrête pour outrage public à la pudeur.

Sakata Gintoki n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre résonner la voix d'Hijikata Toshiro.

_ Oogushi-kun yokatta ! Peux-tu arrêter cette folle furieuse ? Elle me harcèle sur mon lieu de travail, gémit-il.

_ Je me souviens pas t'avoir accordé une faveur, yorozuya. Et toi la kunoichi, dégage de là si tu veux pas finir au poste. Il y a des mômes ici. Si t'veux faire tes courses comme tout le monde, viens au moins vêtue, s'indigna le samouraï en la pointant du doigt.

En effet, Sa-chan ne portait qu'une légère nuisette qui couvrait à peine ses courbes gracieuses. D'où les regards outrés des mères et les regards rêveurs des vieux et jeunes hommes en pleine croissance.

_ Je vais me retirer pour cette fois, concéda la jeune femme. Mais n'allez pas croire que j'abandonne mon rêve d'épouser Gin-san ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. _I'll be back_ , ajouta-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, effectuant une piètre imitation d'un personnage de film que nous ne citerons pas pour raisons de droits d'auteur.

Enfin elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations, pour le plus grand soulagement de Gintoki. Il regagna l'intérieur de la supérette, remerciant sobrement au passage l'officier en fonction.

Qu'il ne fut pas étonné de le voir entrer lui aussi et disparaître entre les rayons. En le voyant, Shinpachi interrogea son patron du regard et ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Kagura, avec son habituel tact, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

_ Gin-chan, le mayora est entré dans la supérette. Il va liquider nos stocks de mayonnaise. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes boke ?! Ne parles pas aussi fort ! C'est un client ! Un cli-ent ! Si on veut augmenter les recettes il faut que les clients achètent beaucoup. Si tu parles aussi fort il va partir et n'aura rien acheté, baka.

_ Oh ! J'ai compris ! Mayora-san, s'écria-t-elle de plus belle, la mayonnaise est en promotion -aru ! Sers toi à volonté d'accord ?

_ Oi ! Ne fais pas de publicité mensongère, s'écria l'argenté, affolé.

_ Kagura-chan arrête s'il te plaît, s'alarma Shinpachi-kun en surveillant ses arrières.

Hijikata refit son apparition, un panier à la main. Il déposa sur le tapis ses articles, que Gintoki scanna silencieusement un par un.

Un tube de mayonnaise, encore un autre, et encore un autre et..

_ Oi ! Il y en a combien là ? J'aurais jamais fini moi !

_ Tais-toi et fais ton boulot sale permanenté !

_ Qui c'est qu'tu traites de permanenté Mayora ?! En plus faire ses courses sur son temps de patrouille, c'est pas puni par la loi ça, par hasard ?

_ Dépêches toi aho ! J'ai pas toute la journée.

_ Hi-ji-ka-ta-san, je vous ai trouvé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une violente explosion retentit. Fort heureusement, Hijikata ainsi que les yorozuya et les autres clients présents furent épargnés. La supérette en revanche…

_ Enfoiré de sadique, hurla Kagura en se jetant sur lui pour l'attaquer avec son parapluie. Regarde ce que t'as fait au magasin -aru ! Qui est-ce qui va réparer tout ça maintenant ?! On aura pas nos bons de réductions à cause de toi ! Moi qui voulait acheter du sukonbu avec -aru ! Je vais te buter teme !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as china girl ? Tu veux que j'te refasse le portrait ?

_ C'est ma réplique ça ! Ano yaro, Gin-chan j'vais m'le faire !

_ Oi ! Calmez-vous vous deux, tenta de les calmer Shinpachi en vain. C'est pas le moment de se battre. Il faut tout remettre en ordre avant que le propriétaire ne-

_ Mais qu'avez-vous fait de mon magasin ?! C'est un désastre ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir payer les réparations ! Mais- Oh ! Vous êtes du shinsengumi ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes à l'origine de ce désastre ?! Je vais m'en plaindre au shogun, soyez en assurés !

_ 'tain, marmonna Hijikata en frottant sa tenue pour se débarrasser de la poussière. Désolé pour tout ce bordel, monsieur. N'en parlez pas au shogun, ne le dérangez pas pour si peu. Le shinsengumi se chargera de payer les réparations. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à ces trois imbéciles de réparer votre magasin, ça leur apprendra à me foutre dans la merde.

_ Teme ! C'est ton subordonné qui a fait tout ça ! Il est où ton sens de l'honneur, aho no oni fukuchou ?!

_ Danna, vous n'êtes pas en position de protester face au shinsengumi, déclara innocemment Sougo.

_ T'es pas mieux Sougo teme ! T'as intérêt à courir vite avant que j'te tranche avec mon sabre.

_ Pas si c'est moi qui vous tue le premier, Hijikata kono yaro.

_ Répète un peu pour voir ?!

_ S'il vous plaît vous tous, calmez-vous, implora Shinpachi en voyant Gintoki, Kagura, Toshiro et Sougo commencer à se tirer les cheveux. On doit s'occuper des réparations, c'est un peu de notre faute tout ça. Et puis le shinsengumi nous paiera alors ce n'est pas si grave non ? On doit se mettre au travail tout de suite si on veut finir au plus vite.

Gintoki et Kagura firent la moue mais se mirent au travail sans discuter alors que Sadaharu somnolait toujours devant le magasin, pas du tout perturbé par l'explosion.

_ Tch, j'me doutais qu'cette journée allait être plus pourrie qu'celle d'hier…

 **x**

_ Oi Shinpachi, surveille Kagura. J'vais faire un tour.

_ Eh ? Mais, et les réparations ? Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça Gin-san ! Et si on se blessait ?

_ L'un de vous conduirait l'autre à l'hôpital. Et puis Sadaharu est là. Je reviens vite. Contente toi de surveiller Kagura. Je vous ramènerai un truc à manger.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais ne le retint pas, trop heureux de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent après tout ce dur labeur.

Gintoki quant à lui s'en allait pour effectuer une mission importante. Il voulait rencontrer rapidement le gérant du bar des complaintes. Il y avait déjà croisé Hijikata. Le Vice-commandant devait sûrement s'être plaint sur de nombreux sujets. Gintoki voulait tout savoir. Il en allait de la réussite du plan qu'il voulait mettre en place à la demande d'Okita-kun.

_ Oh, Sakata-san. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous sers votre boisson habituelle ?

_ Non, je ne suis pas là pour boire. En fait j'ai une mission pour vous. Mais vous devez rester discret. Je peux compter sur vous ?

_ Bien sûr ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dites moi tout.

_ Vous connaissez Hijikata Toshiro du shinsengumi n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh oui, Toshiro-kun. C'est un habitué maintenant ! A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non. J'aimerais que vous me rapportiez tout ce que vous savez sur lui et tout ce qu'il vous confiera à l'avenir. Pour éviter tout soupçon, écrivez tout ça en une lettre anonyme et déposez là au bureau des yorozuya lorsque vous en aurez le temps.

_ Je vois. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais, puis-je savoir en quoi ça vous sera utile ?

_ C'est pour un travail de yorozuya. Je ne peux pas en parler plus que cela vous voyez.

_ Oh dans ce cas j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Bonne journée !

Gintoki s'en alla ensuite acheter du sukonbu pour Kagura et des glaces pour Shinpachi et lui. Lorsqu'il revint à la supérette, Kagura finissait de jeter les débris et Shinpachi rebâtissait les murs à l'aide d'ouvriers engagés par le shinsengumi pour leur prêter main forte. Il leur donna ce qu'il avait acheté sans même s'étaler sur ce qu'il était allé faire, il dégusta sa glace en silence puis reprit le travail, l'air sérieux et les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées; tout ceci sous les regards concernés et intrigués des deux adolescents.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ~

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir le second chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le secret du Vice-commandant démoniaque.**

Le moment était enfin arrivé.

Okita trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait été on ne peut plus simple de convaincre le vieux Matsudaira d'inviter le Vice-Commandant à venir boire un coup avec lui au cabaret. Surtout que chaque fois que le vieil homme se déplaçait, le Shogun le suivait à n'en point douter. Si l'on voulait donc que la protection du Shogun soit assurée, alors il valait mieux qu'Hijikata accepte l'invitation. Enfin, à vrai dire, il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix face à ce vieux démon. Il pouvait s'avérer plus que convainquant.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Hijikata ne devait se rendre compte de rien. Le patron avait intérêt à assurer s'il voulait recevoir sa paye, songea-t-il. Hors de question qu'il ne dépense le moindre sous si la mission venait à échouer. Foi de Okita Sougo, le plus grand sadique que la terre ait jamais connu, Hijikata finirait par montrer son vrai visage.

Bien évidemment, pour le bien de cette mission, il s'était lui aussi incrusté dans la petite équipe afin de se rendre au cabaret. Il pouvait très bien dire que Toshiro le soupçonnait d'avoir une idée en tête. Et il n'avait pas tord. Cependant, sans preuve, et avec la protection du shogun à assurer, il n'aurait pas le loisir de se soucier de son subordonné. C'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour entrer en action.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, ils furent accueillis joyeusement par les filles. La boss les invita à prendre place et fit immédiatement servir le meilleur alcool pour le vieux Matsudaira. Ce dernier se mit bien vite à l'aise, commençant d'ores et déjà à accaparer l'attention de ses favorites, accompagné dans sa bêtise par le shogun. Toshiro se contentait de scruter chaque invité pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne menaçait Shigeshige , rigide et à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Okita voulut intervenir pour tenter de le distraire, mais Otae s'en chargea à sa place, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

_ Voyons Hijikata-san, détendez-vous donc. Profitez de ce très bon alcool et amusez-vous. Vous travaillez si dur, vous méritez bien un peu de bon temps.

_ Elle a raison, Toshi; ajouta le vieux renard. Ces petits trésors n'attendent plus que toi ! Profites-en ! Sho-kun couvre les frais ce soir ! Ne, Sho-kun !

_ Oui, Matsudaira-dono ! Tout le monde écoutez moi ! Prenez autant d'alcool que vous le voudrez ! Amusez-vous avec les filles autant que vous le voudrez ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui paye ! Que la fête commence !

Tous les clients applaudirent, ravis de ne pas avoir à payer une somme exorbitante.

_ Tout ça c'est pas pour moi, refusa Hijikata. Quelqu'un doit bien veiller sur le shogun. Faites c'que vous voulez de votre soirée mais moi j'ai du boulot.

_ Comme tu voudras Toshi ! Mais sache que tu vas le regretter mon vieux, commenta Matsudaira.

Le Vice-Commandant l'ignora et se focalisa à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Seulement, quelqu'un fit son entrée dans l'établissement et à sa vue, Okita se réjouit intérieurement.

 _C'est bien le patron,_ songea-t-il. _Il a sorti le grand jeu. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir, Hijikata kono yaro._

Toshiro éternua.

_ On dirait bien que quelqu'un parle de vous, monsieur l'agent; déclara une voix douce et sensuelle.

_ Huh ? Z'êtes qui vous, interrogea-t-il sans délicatesse la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

_ Je ne suis qu'une humble courtisane, Hijikata-dono.

_ Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Il était complètement sur ses gardes maintenant mais la dite courtisane semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il profita des quelques secondes de battement pour l'observer davantage. Elle n'avait pas l'air armée, portait un kimono très longs et élégant. Elle était parée de quelques bijoux très raffinés et son éventail sur lequel figurait un dragon blanc dissimulait le bas de son visage, ne dévoilant que son regard carmin énigmatique. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé étaient tressés avec finesse. C'était une courtisane de la haute cour, à n'en point douter. Si bien que Toshiro se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Elle n'avait clairement pas sa place parmis toute cette populace qu'ils représentaient. _À moins qu'elle n'ait été invitée par le shogun,_ se dit-il. Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait sa présence.

_ Voyons, Hijikata-dono, tout le monde a déjà entendu parler des exploits du Vice-Commandant démoniaque. Votre réputation n'est plus à remettre en question désormais. Je suis honorée de pouvoir vous rencontrer en ce lieu. On m'appelle Shirayuki *****. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yuki-chan si vous le souhaitez.

Le shogun se leva à la mention de ce nom, ce qui confirma les hypothèses d'Hijikata. Il se sentit idiot de l'avoir implicitement accusée d'être une ennemie. Aussi s'inclina-t-il aussitôt.

Okita jubilait.

_ Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Shirayuki-sama. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une connaissance du shogun. Comment puis-je racheter ma faute ?

 _J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça mais si j'le fais pas, c'est la honte assurée pour le shinsengumi. Je ne peux pas décevoir Kondo-san._

_ Buvez donc avec moi, Toshiro-kun. Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, Shirayuki-sama.

_ Ces formalités sont-elles vraiment nécessaire ? Yuki suffira amplement.

Elle prit gracieusement place auprès du Vice-Commandant, son visage toujours dissimulé derrière son éventail. Cela dit, son regard semblait lui sourire et il se demanda comment l'on pouvait exprimer une telle chose avec un seul regard. Pour lui ça relevait de l'exploit. La seule chose que ses yeux pouvaient exprimer, c'était la noirceur de son passé.

_ Yuki-chan, pourquoi vous ne posez pas un peu cet éventail, s'exclama nonchalamment Sougo.

_ Okita-kun, le réprimanda Otae. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à une grande courtisane.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons, après tout, j'ai moi même déclaré que je préférais ce surnom; n'est-ce pas Sadist-kun ?

_ Oï vous vous connaissez non ? Vous êtes clairement des connaissances non, déclara Hijikata en s'agitant.

_ Pas du tout, Hijikata kono yaro. Je n'aurais jamais les moyens pour me payer ses services même si le shogun m'offrait une prime, répliqua Sougo.

_ Tout ça peut s'arranger, Okita-san, intervint le shogun Shigeshige.

_ Oï ! Il l'a fait exprès celui là ! Tu l'as fait exprès teme ! Tu mérites même pas un coupon de réduction Sougo teme !

_ Allons donc, calmez-vous jeunes hommes. Si cela peut calmer les tensions alors j'accepte volontiers de poser mon éventail. Cela dit, étant donné que je suis venue ici incognito, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis.

_ Je suis navré de te faire prendre ces risques pour me rendre visite, Yuki-chan, s'excusa Shigeshige. Personne ne te fera poser ton éventail si cela te causera des soucis. Tu as ma parole.

_ Sho-kun, tu es toujours aussi attentionné, répondit-elle timidement.

_ Oï Sougo, excuse-toi.

_ Huh ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Discutes pas et excuse toi, grogna Hijikata en le forçant à s'agenouiller devant la courtisane.

_ Je vous présente mes excuses, Shirayuki-sama; bougonna-t-il.

Mais au fond de lui, il jubilait. Car non seulement le plan semblait fonctionner mais en plus, il n'aurait pas un sous à dépenser après l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Le patron allait regretter de se prendre si bien au jeu.

_ Ne faites pas attention à lui, ajouta Hijikata en s'inclinant à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne viendra vous déranger. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

_ Oï Toshi ! Où vas-tu comme ça, s'exclama Matsudaira.

_ Prendre l'air. Vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser pendant ce temps là. Mais quand je reviendrai, tout le monde rentre ! On a passé assez de temps ici. Je ne veux pas mettre la sécurité du shogun plus en danger, expliqua-t-il froidement. Oh, une dernière chose. Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous - et en prononçant ses mots il toisa sévèrement Sougo - ose importuner Shirayuki-sama : Seppuku !

Sur ces mots, il quitta le cabaret pour s'adosser à l'entrée de l'établissement.

L'air frais le fit frissonner. Mais au moins il pouvait respirer convenablement.

Ce regard carmin lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma lentement, histoire de laisser le temps aux autres de profiter de leur soirée.

 **x x x**

_ Idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'le provoquer hein ?! On a perdu notre occasion à cause de tes conneries ! Si t'étais pas intervenu j'aurais pu le faire tomber dans l'panneau !

_ Oï danna, vous prenez pas trop au sérieux. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire c'est le rendre plus méfiant encore. Cet enfoiré. Il pouvait pas être moins têtu et entêté à faire son boulot.. Comptez pas sur moi pour vous payer !

_ Teme ! J'me suis pas travesti pour que dalle ! Tu peux au moins me donner de quoi couvrir les dépenses ! J'me suis ruiné pour ce déguisement moi, j'ai fait des efforts moi; rétorqua-t-il pour le faire culpabiliser. Tout c'que t'as fait c'est te saouler et profiter de la situation espèce de parasite !

_ J'me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc louche avec cette histoire de courtisane.

Gintoki se figea.

Ils étaient découverts.

Hijikata ne perdit pas de temps. Il assena un coup de pied au yorozuya et l'envoya valser dans le décor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet idiot avait réussi à berner tout le monde, shogun y compris. Lui y compris. Comment s'y était-il pris ? En fait non, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

_ Et toi Sougo teme, tu mérites le Seppuku pour avoir fomenté avec cet idiot fini ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais dans l'crâne, enfoiré de sadique ? Tu comptais m'assassiner c'est ça ?! Hein ?!

_ Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer fukuchou, ça sera fait depuis longtemps; contra Okita. Débrouillez vous avez le patron pour convenir de ses honoraires. Pas moyen qu'je paye ce bon à rien de Yorozuya.

_ Teme ! Donne moi mon argent !

_ Tu peux crever, pesta Toshiro en le frappant à nouveau.

Gintoki serra les dents. Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque une liasse de billets lui tomba sous le nez.

_ Je suis navré pour tout le dérangement occasionné mon ami, s'excusa platement Shigeshige. J'espère que cette petite somme suffira amplement à compenser tout le mal que tu t'es donné. J'espère qu'on se recroisera à nouveau, Gin-san. Je me suis bien amusé.

L'argenté accepta la liasse de billet en silence, comptant mentalement le montant de la somme qui se trouvait entre ses mains, se retenant de hurler de joie en comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir manger à sa faim et payer le loyer pour au moins un bon mois avec ça.

Matsudaira et le shogun quittèrent le cabaret sous le regard triomphant de Gintoki et ahuri du Vice-Commandant démoniaque.

Dès que Shigeshige fut hors de vue, Toshiro saisit l'argenté par le col de son kimono et affronta son regard avec colère.

_ Toi, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Et pourquoi tu portes cet.. accoutrement ridicule ? Qu'est-ce que t'as demandé le shogun ? Tu vas cracher le morceau si tu veux pas finir au poste, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

_ Oï du calme Oogushi-kun. Je n'ai fait que faire mon boulot. On m'a demandé de venir ici déguisé, j'suis venu.

_ Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a demandé ? Réponds.

_ Tes subordonnés s'inquiètent pour toi, bakayaro. T'es tout le temps plongé dans ton travail, tu te reposes jamais. Et en plus t'es un idiot fini même pas capable de s'amuser avec de jolies filles. C'est une honte à ton âge de ne pas se soulager de temps en temps.

_ Aho, s'indigna Toshiro, sans parvenir à dissimuler ses rougeurs. C'que j'fais d'mon temps libre ça vous r'garde pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que le shogun a à voir là d'dans d'abord ?

_ Avant d'être le shogun il est ton ami. Il s'inquiète pour toi lui aussi. Je suppose que ce vieux renard de Matsudaira lui a parlé de ton cas. Sougo doit y être pour quelque chose aussi.

_ L'enfoiré.. J'vais l'buter !

_ Tu peux pas leur en vouloir d'être aussi entêté que toi, baka oni fukuchou. Au lieu de les réprimander, essaie de moins les inquiéter et peut être que tu auras la paix, déclara énigmatiquement le yorozuya.

Toshiro relâcha son kimono et s'alluma nerveusement une autre cigarette. Il fut étonné de voir Gintoki prendre son paquet sans son consentement. Mais au lieu de le frapper comme il en avait l'habitude, il se contenta d'allumer la cigarette alors que l'argenté se penchait en avant vers la flamme de son briquet encore flamboyante.

La nuit enveloppait Edo de son sombre et mystérieux manteau. Hijikata leva son regard inexpressif et songeur vers le ciel, observant silencieusement les étoiles tout en expirant lentement la fumée nocive dont il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se passer. Le tabac le calmait et apaisait ses pensées agitées.

_ J'sais pas c'que tu cherches à faire, yorozuya, mais laisse moi te dire que tu perds ton temps. Au lieu de te mêler de c'qui t'regardes pas, tu f'rais mieux de faire ton boulot.

_ Et si mon boulot consiste justement à me mêler de c'qui m'regarde pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'fais ? J'suis un yorozuya. Faire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est mon boulot. Et ton boulot à toi, c'est de protéger Edo des imbéciles. Et si ça signifie prendre soin de toi pour pas inquiéter tes idiots de chiens errants, alors vaudrait mieux t'y mettre au plus vite, tu crois pas.

Gintoki était toujours déguisé. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'éventail pour dissimuler le bas de son visage, c'était plus aisé de le reconnaître. Cependant, il restait quelque peu méconnaissable. Mais où avait-il bien pu trouver pareil accoutrement ? Et tout ce maquillage… Il aurait volontier qualifié cette vue de grotesque, cependant, dans cet accoutrement, Gintoki n'inspirait qu'élégance et raffinement. Toshiro était surpris que son visage pourtant très masculin ne se fonde si aisément avec ce déguisement de courtisane. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il l'aurait probablement pris pour une femme, ainsi vêtu.

Il comprit que les talents de Sakata Gintoki ne se résumaient pas uniquement à faire l'idiot et passer ses journées à venir fouiner dans ses pattes, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou paresser en lisant un Jump.

_ Je suppose que par là, tu veux dire que je devrais côtoyer quelques courtisanes ou filles de cabaret et prendre du bon temps avec elles. En tant qu'homme ayant moi aussi quelques besoins primaires, je n'aurais probablement pas d'hésitation, concéda-t-il. Mais en tant que samurai et membre du shinsengumi, je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

_ Alors vas-y en homme. Et non en samurai, ni en officier de police. C'est simple, non.

_ J'aimerais que ça le soit.. Mais je crois que si j'le f'sais, j'm'en voudrais toute ma vie. J'ai pas envie qu'son visage vienne me hanter au mauvais moment…

Gintoki observa le jeune homme en silence. Il portait son uniforme et son sabre, mais celui qu'il voyait face à lui, ce n'était pas l'officier ni le samurai. C'était le jeune homme meurtri qui pleurait encore la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. C'était évident, qu'il pensait à elle en ce moment même. Ce regard de chien battu parlait de lui même.

Gintoki expira un dernier nuage de fumée puis écrasa sur le sol la cigarette consumée avant de prendre Toshiro par l'épaule.

_ Allons boire un dernier verre, Oogushi-kun. Cette mine défaitiste ne te réussit pas.

Hijikata se figea, sondant du regard cet imbécile qui se croyait intelligent. Puis il eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'il écartait nonchalamment son bras de ses épaules.

_ Te travestir te réussit pas non plus, kuso kinpatsu.

 **x x x**

_ Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir garder ton p'tit secret longtemps ? Tu sais, il a beau être un imbécile il est loin d'être idiot.

_ J'vois pas trop la différence mais bon.

_ Il le sait très bien, que tu t'en veux. Et il t'en veux à n'en pas douter. Mais il s'inquiète aussi pour toi. Il n'est pas aussi rancunier que tu le penses.

_ Tu le connais mal. Il me tuera à la moindre occasion pour se venger.

_ Il te l'a déjà dit non; s'il voulait vraiment te tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Tu peux pas laisser le passé te ronger, Oogushi-kun. Il a déjà fait son deuil tu sais. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, si tu veux avancer.

_ J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de ta part, Yorozuya, cracha Hijikata.

Il fixait obstinément son verre, les sourcils froncés, le corps crispé. Nul doute qu'entendre ces mots était douloureux. Nul doute qu'il s'était déjà dit les mêmes paroles et qu'il se haïssait pour ne pas suivre ses propres conseils. Gintoki n'était pas dupe. Lui aussi était déjà passé par là. Quoi que ce n'était pas exactement la même situation.

_ T'auras beau t'en vouloir autant que tu le voudras, ça ne la fera pas revenir. T'auras beau faire tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas fermer les yeux, tôt ou tard son visage viendra te hanter. Quand tu auras besoin de dormir, elle viendra dans tes rêves. Quand tu te plongeras dans ton travail, elle viendra monopoliser tes pensées. Si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter ça, tu ne pourras pas aller de l'avant. Crois moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, murmura-t-il en fixant lui aussi son verre.

Hijikata jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il avait retiré le maquillage et la perruque. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de l'aura qui l'entourait lorsqu'il était entré dans le cabaret ce soir là. La seule chose qui avait changé était son regard. Il ne souriait plus, mais semblait vouloir pleurer.

_ J'savais qu't'avais peur des fantômes mais j'ignorais que t'en avais autant à tes trousses, commenta Hijikata après avoir gardé le silence de longues minutes.

_ J'te retourne le compliment, ironisa l'argenté.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu tires une tronche pareille ? Pas moyen que j'sois l'seul à dévoiler un secret.

Gintoki sourit fébrilement.

_ On m'a donné bien des noms. Yorozuya, Gintoki, le démon… Ces deux mains ont versé beaucoup de sang. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle seraient couvertes du sang de celui qui a apprivoisé le démon pour laisser éclore l'humain.. Le sang de ma seule famille. Qui fermerait l'oeil avec ça... Toi au moins, tu n'as pas eu à la tuer. Son sang n'a pas souillé tes mains. Elle est partie avec en tête l'image d'un homme qui l'aimait et la protégeait. Pas celle d'un assassin.

Hijikata ne sut que répondre.

En fait, il n'y avait rien à répondre. La seule réponse à donner à cet imbécile bien plus sage que lui était le silence.

_ Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Oogushi-kun, reprit Gintoki en levant son verre, bois avec moi pour éloigner un peu ces satanés fantômes du passé. Et fais moi plaisir, songe un peu à ce que je t'ai dit avant d'ajouter une bêtise de plus à ton actif.

Le yorozuya but son verre d'un seul trait. L'officier quant à lui hésita avant de boire.

_ Yo- non, Gintoki; se reprit-il. Comment tu fais, pour dormir, avec tout ça ?

_ Va savoir. Je me pose souvent la question.

Toshiro semblait satisfait de la réponse. Il but son verre à petites gorgées, sous le regard vide mais perçant de l'argenté.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,

cela me sera très utile pour la suite ~

Rendez-vous Samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ~

Voici le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un client bien inhabituel pour une demande toute aussi inhabituelle.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'échec de sa mission.

Malgré cela, il avait pu récolter une somme d'argent plus que raisonnable, pour le plus grand bonheur de la vieille peau et de l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Kagura. Même Sadaharu semblait de bonne humeur.

Grâce à l'aide des charpentiers et d'amis du gérant de la supérette qu'Okita avait détruite -en tentant pour la énième fois de rayer Hijikata de la surface de la terre-, les réparations étaient presques terminées. Le gérant leur avait signalé qu'il n'était plus nécessaire qu'ils participent aux réparations; considérant qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillés pour rembourser leur dette. Il leur offrit même les bons de réduction qu'il leur avait promis lorsqu'il avait fait appel à eux.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux au sein de l'agence des Yorozuya.

Un matin, alors que Gintoki s'était endormi sur le canapé en lisant son Shonen Jump et qu'aucun client n'avait frappé à leur porte, deux coups légers toqués à celle-ci le tirèrent de son sommeil. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir la porte, non sans traîner les pieds au sol.

La personne se tenant derrière ne bougea pas d'un iota et il perdit peu à peu patience.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu entres oui ou non ?

_ Si tu restais pas au beau milieu du ch'min peut être que j'pourrais entrer, Yorozuya.

_ 'tain, on peut pas lire son Jump tranquillement maintenant.

_ Tu dormais aho ! On t'entendrait même à l'autre bout d'Edo !

_ Oï ! Si t'es pas là pour une demande, tu peux faire demi tour, grogna Gintoki tout en s'effaçant pour ne laisser passer nul autre que le Vice-Commandant du shinsengumi.

_ Idiot ! Pourquoi j'suis là d'après toi, rétorqua-t-il avec exaspération.

Puis une fois assis sur le canapé, Toshiro sembla étonné.

_ Les gamins sont pas là ?

_ Je leur ai donné un jour de congé. Kagura est partie avec Shinpachi et Sadaharu au dojo pour y retrouver Otae. Je suis tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Et toi, le sadique n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Il est en patrouille. Et moi je ne devrais pas être là, jugea-t-il utile de préciser.

_ Alors pourquoi t'es v'nu, monsieur le flic ?

_ J'ai une demande à te soumettre, Yorozuya. Si t'en parles à qui que ce soit, j'te fais pendre. Si tu fais c'que j'te d'mande, t'pourras avoir de quoi payer ton loyer le mois prochain. J'crois qu't'en as b'soin non.

_ C'est quoi, ta demande ?

Gintoki prit un ton sérieux et s'assit face à lui, croisant ses jambes et scrutant Hijikata pour estimer sa sincérité.

_ C'est pas un coup foireux si c'est c'que tu t'demandes, lâcha-t-il en maugréant. J'ai réfléchi à c'que tu m'as dit… Et ça m'tue d'le dire mais t'as probablement raison. J'pourrais pas protéger Edo convenablement si j'suis entravé par le passé. C'est pourquoi j'suis ici. J'veux que tu repères une fille pour moi. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Mais pas une fille à problème, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Et encore moins cette masochiste stalkeuse de Sarutobi ! Et j'te préviens : t'as pas intérêt à mêler les deux gamins à ça. Personne doit être au courant. J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment clair.

_ La fille, elle doit être comment ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, pesta Toshiro. Qu'elle soit pas mineure ça s'rait déjà un bon début. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un vieux pervers. Et qu'elle soit pas au courant de mon statut dans le shinsengumi c'est tout aussi bien. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de la repérer et de me communiquer son identité. J'me débrouillerai tout seul ensuite.

Gintoki garda le silence l'espace de quelques minutes. Hijikata se contenta de le fixer en retour, en attente de sa réponse. Voyant que le Vice-Commandant démoniaque était sérieux, Gintoki se leva enfin, s'étirant longuement.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre nonchalamment avant de se diriger vers la porte, emportant son sabre de bois au passage et suivi de près par Hijikata.

 **x**

_ Oh, Gin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'ennuyais sans moi alors t'es venu me chercher. T'inquiète pas Gin-chan, je serais bientôt rentrée; déclara la Yato avec un sourire narquois.

_ Si tu pouvais ne jamais rentrer ça m'arrangerait, sale mioche.

_ Gin-san ! C'est cruel de dire des choses pareilles. Ne l'écoute pas, Kagura-chan; intervint Shinpachi.

_ Tiens, ta soeur n'est pas là ?

_ Elle est sortie faire une course. Il y a un problème ?

_ Ne Shinpachi, selon toi, quel genre de fille conviendrait à un imbécile ?

_ Eh ? Gin-san, est-ce que-

_ Oï ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs boke ! C'est pour un client !

_ Oh ! Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider Gin-chan ? Moi je suis certaine de convenir.

_ T'es arrivée cent ans trop tôt pour te marier, baka ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et vous ne m'aiderez pas pour ce boulot, s'empressa-t-il de spécifier. Le client a insisté pour que ce soit moi, et moi seul, qui me charge de cette mission. Seulement, je n'ai pas d'autres indications, alors je cherche l'inspiration auprès de jeunes imbéciles inexpérimentés.

_ Oï, tu viens de nous traiter d'imbécile n'est-ce pas, imbécile ?

_ Tu vas répondre à ma question, imbécile.

_ Pas moyen que j'y réponde si tu me traites d'imbécile, imbécile.

_ Arrêtez vous, imbéciles; intervint l'imbécile.

_ Oï si même l'auteur s'y met on s'en sortira plus, se plaignit un autre imbécile.

_ Oï ! On est pas des imbéciles ! Et il n'y a que les imbéciles pour traiter les autres d'imbéciles, imbécile !

_ Oh Gin-san, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Veux-tu manger avec nous ? J'ai préparé du tamagoyaki.

_ J'ai une mission qui m'attends ! Je dois partir ! Merci pour ton aide Shinpachi !

_ Aaaaaahhhh ! Il s'enfuit ! Je n'ai même pas répondu à ta question, boke !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shinpachi-kun ? Est-ce que Gin-san va bien ?

_ Il a l'air étrange, Ane-ue.

_ T'inquiète pas, Shinpachi-kun. Il saura se débrouiller ce vieil imbécile, ne Ane-go ?

_ Tu as raison, Kagura-chan. Cet imbécile est loin d'être un imbécile.

_ Tu te contredis là, Ane-ue…

De son côté, Gintoki pestait. Il aurait dû rester pour obtenir plus d'informations, quitte à manger le tamagoyaki brûlé d'Otae.

 **x**

Il avait passé la journée entière à inspecter les rues de Kabukichou pour trouver la candidate idéale. Mais la plupart des jeunes filles qu'il avait croisé étaient soit déjà promises, soit beaucoup trop jeunes, soit trop peu convenables. Il avait bien sûr songé à demander l'aide d'Otae mais Hijikata avait bien précisé que personne ne devait être mis au courant, et Gintoki tenait à respecter cette règle. Après tout, son salaire était en jeu. Il avait même pensé à lui communiquer l'identité et l'adresse de Tsukuyo, mais après mûre réflexion, il valait mieux ne pas s'y risquer. Connaissant la jeune femme, elle le transformerait certainement en pâté pour chat si Hijikata se risquait au moindre contact physique et alors il pourrait dire adieu à son salaire. Tama n'était bien évidemment pas une option envisageable, quoi qu'elle aurait pu faire une épouse convenable si elle avait été humaine. Catherine était à exclure d'entrée de jeu, tout comme Otose.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait songé à Agomi mais cette fois c'est lui qui aurait pu finir en pâté pour chat.

_ Ah quelle plaie… Je ne trouverais personne si ça continue. Ah mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour cet argent, se lamenta Gintoki en soupirant.

Et enfin, il eut une illumination.

Il y avait bien une femme qui conviendrait. Et avec elle, il était certain de compléter sa mission avec brio !

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait vite trouver ce crétin de samurai à la coupe en V. Il passa rapidement au bureau pour gribouiller en vitesse une adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il fourra dans sa veste de kimono. Puis il repartit tout aussi rapidement pour gagner les quartiers du shinsengumi. Il serait plus simple de contacter Hijikata en passant par ses camarades. Il n'aurait qu'à laisser sous entendre à Kondo qu'Otae invitait le shinsengumi à venir leur rendre visite au cabaret. Il s'y précipiterait sans faute et Hijikata n'aurait d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement s'il voulait éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Voilà, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

En songeant à tout l'argent qu'il gagnerait, il sourit niaisement tout en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

 **x**

Kondo Isao fut étonné de voir l'argenté apparaître soudainement dans leurs quartiers alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein entraînement.

_ Yorozuya ! C'est bien rare de te voir ici. Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma merveilleuse Otae-chan ? Elle va bien hein, s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Elle va beaucoup trop bien si tu veux mon avis. Je vois qu'Oogushi-kun est absent.

_ Que voulez-vous danna, cet enfoiré est toujours le premier à sécher l'entraînement.

_ Ne dis pas ça, Sougo. Toshi travaille très dur. Le vieux Matsudaira lui a demandé de surveiller sa fille. Il est dispensé d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Yorozuya, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

_ C'est ta belle qui m'envoie. Elle vous invite tous à passer au cabaret ce soir.

_ Vous entendez ça les gars, s'enthousiasma Kondo. Ma belle Otae-chan m'invite au cabaret ! Bien sûr vous pouvez venir vous aussi.

_ Kondo-san, vous déformez pas un peu la réalité, s'empressa de commenter Sougo. Au moins, ça me fera une occasion de plus de piéger Hijikata-san, se murmura-t-il à lui même.

_ Kondo-san, interpella Gintoki en s'approchant du commandant, pourriez-vous transmettre ceci à Oogushi-kun; demanda-t-il ensuite discrètement tandis que les officiers discutaient gaiement, heureux que l'entraînement se soit interrompu. Un client m'a demandé de le lui remettre mais voyez-vous je suis très occupé.

_ Oh, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, Yorozuya. Je lui ferai parvenir ce mystérieux papier. Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère; s'enquit-il.

_ Non, ne vous en faites pas Kondo-san. N'oubliez pas, je compte sur vous, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter les lieux aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_ Oï messieurs on reprend l'entraînement, signala le gorille en fourrant le papier dans sa poche, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Okita.

Gintoki, quant à lui, s'empressa de retourner à l'agence pour récupérer quelques affaires. Son travail était loin d'être terminé et autant profiter du fait que les gamins n'étaient pas dans les parages pour être certain de mener à bien ce nouveau boulot.

 **x**

Dire que Toshiro était épuisé était un euphémisme.

Surveiller la fille de Matsudaira n'était pas de tout repos. Aussi, lorsqu'il rentra au quartier et qu'il apprit que la plupart de leurs hommes, Kondo et Okita y compris, comptaient se rendre au cabaret, il crut mourir.

Lui qui espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu et remplir tranquillement sa paperasse, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Après avoir surveillé une adolescente intenable et naïve, il allait maintenant devoir surveiller un gorille en rut et un sadique trop agité pour son propre bien. Sans compter que les autres allaient sûrement se mettre à boire plus que de raison, ce qui augmenterait bien évidemment sa charge de travail.

Las, il accepta néanmoins de les accompagner, puisque de toute façon personne d'autre que lui ne saurait gérer cette joyeuse troupe d'idiots finis.

Alors qu'il conduisait la voiture pour les mener au cabaret, Kondo assis à l'avant à côté de lui, ce dernier se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui tendre un papier.

_ Yorozuya m'a chargé de te transmettre ceci. C'est de la part d'un de ses clients. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder le contenu mais j'espère que tu ne t'es pas attiré d'ennuis, Toshi.

Fronçant les sourcils, il saisit le papier du bout des doigts et profita du fait qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier.

 _Bar des complaintes, 20h;_ lut-il mentalement. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un voudrait-il le rencontrer à cet endroit ? Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en s'y rendant, se dit-il.

_ Kondo-san, je ne sais pas ce que me veut cet inconnu. Peut être est-ce un piège. Restez sur vos gardes s'il vous plaît. Je vais me rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous pour voir de quoi il retourne. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant 22h, vous saurez que quelque chose s'est produit. Inspectez le bar des complaintes si c'est le cas. C'est là que je me rendrais.

_ Je peux demander à Sougo de t'ac-

_ Non, j'irai seul. Je ne veux impliquer personne. Si tout ça est une mise en scène pour vous attaquer ensuite, il faut que quelqu'un de confiance se trouve auprès de vous et des filles du cabaret.

_ Très bien. Fais attention à toi Toshi.

Kondo sortit de la voiture alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le cabaret. Hijikata le salua brièvement avant de reprendre la route, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester auprès du commandant.

Puis il se dit que si le yorozuya s'était démené pour lui faire parvenir ce message, alors cela devait être important.

 _Peut être que ça a un rapport avec ce que je lui ai demandé. L'idiot ! Il aurait dû me le transmettre directement ! Si Sougo est mis au courant de ce rendez-vous louche il va chercher à découvrir la vérité. Je lui avais dit d'en parler à personne,_ fulminait-il. _Mais il n'a pas vraiment parlé de ma requête. Est-ce que je peux vraiment considéré qu'il n'a pas respecté ses engagements ? Argh, fais chier._

Il accéléra, dépassant la limite de vitesse autorisée. Puis enfin, le bar fut à portée de vue. Une fine silhouette blanche se dessinait face à lui et plus il se rapprochait, plus ses appréhensions disparaissaient.

 **x**

_ Tu peux m'dire c'que c'est qu'ce cirque ? J'ai demandé une nana. Pas un travesti.

_ Tu voulais une femme convenable, en veux tu en voilà; répondit une voix fluette.

_ Arrête ton cirque. T'es loin d'être convenable. Et tu m'fais perdre mon temps. Pourquoi t'as donné ce papier à Kondo-san ?

_ T'étais pas là et fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire venir ici.

La voix était cette fois ci beaucoup plus grave et basse.

Hijikata prit place à côté de Gintoki. Ou plutôt devrait on dire la courtisane Shirayuki.

En effet, Gintoki avait revêtu le déguisement de la courtisane qu'il avait utilisé à la demande de Sougo. Soupirant, le Vice-Commandant demanda au gérant de lui servir un verre et un autre pour l'argenté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'voulais, Yorozuya.

_ Je t'évite des heures supplémentaires de babysitting, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air reconnaissant, s'indigna-t-il d'une voix aiguë en plaçant l'éventail devant son visage comme le faisait la courtisane.

Toshiro esquissa un sourire puis reprit son masque d'indifférence. Il but une gorgée de sake puis alluma une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres.

Il en tendit une à Gintoki. Ce dernier l'observa avec étonnement mais il accepta silencieusement et se pencha vers le policier qui se proposait d'allumer la cigarette pour lui. Ils expirèrent tous deux un petit nuage de fumée et Hijikata put alors se détendre. D'un sens, ce n'était pas si mal de se retrouver ici, à boire un verre au calme en compagnie d'un imbécile qui vous comprenait. Hijikata détestait l'admettre mais Gintoki et lui étaient semblables.

Au bar des complaintes, les clients venaient manger et boire tout en racontant leurs mésaventures. Mais ce soir là, plutôt que de chercher à écouter les misères d'autrui, le gérant jugea adéquat de laisser à ses clients un peu de tranquillité et d'intimité. Alors il s'effaça poliment tout en leur rappelant qu'ils pouvaient à tout moment le solliciter s'ils désiraient quoi que ce soit.

C'est ainsi que les deux samurai se retrouvèrent seuls, savourant leur sake et dégustant leur repas en silence.

_ Gintoki.

_ Hm ?

_ Qu'est-ce que le shogun t'a demandé pour que tu viennes au cabaret l'autre soir ? Est-ce que Matsudaira était au courant ? Pourquoi tu t'embrouillais avec Sougo quand je vous ai surpris ?

Tout en fixant son verre, Gintoki hésita à lui dévoiler la vérité. Cela risquait de compromettre tous leurs efforts. Seulement, pour une fois il se dit qu'il valait mieux être franc.

_ Il y a plusieurs jours, Okita-kun est venu me voir à la demande du shogun et de Matsudaira-san. Il souhaitait simplement que je sois présent lors de sa venue. Okita-kun et Matsudaira-san ont profité de cette occasion pour monter un plan et ils ont mis le shogun dans la confidence. Je devais me déguiser en courtisane et te pousser à délaisser un peu ton travail pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec les autres. Pour Okita-kun c'était surtout sensé être une blague assez grotesque, et au début je pensais refuser. Mais il faut dire que le shogun et le vieux Matsudaira savent être convaincants. Et puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant. Bien sûr je n'avais pas l'intention de te ridiculiser, je comptais simplement t'aider à profiter de la soirée, plutôt que de te laisser rester dans ton coin et t'acharner à faire ton travail.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur le shogun.

_ Il y avait des tas d'officiers devant les portes de l'établissement. Ils savent faire leur travail tu sais. Il n'y a pas de mal à se laisser aller de temps en temps.

_ Les jours de congés sont fait pour ça.

_ C'était sensé être un jour de congé déguisé en mission de protection du shogun. Et puis tout s'est bien passé non ? Alors arrête un peu de te trouver des excuses ridicules. Pense un peu à toi Oogushi-kun.

_ Tch. Plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

_ Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, Toshi.

_ Oï, qui est-ce que t'appelles Toshi teme.

_ Du calme, se défendit l'argenté, j'essaie juste d'être sympathique moi.

Toshiro garda le silence. D'ordinaire il se serait offusqué d'un tel complot organisé dans son dos. Mais cette fois, il se sentait quelque peu touché. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Finalement, peut être que Gintoki avait raison. Il devait prendre un peu de temps pour lui même, se reposer, faire autre chose que se plonger dans son boulot. Il était tellement obnubilé par le travail qu'il en oubliait d'avoir une vie sociale.

Il était temps d'effectuer quelques changements, se dit-il alors qu'il remerciait le yorozuya.

_ Cela dit ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer, bakayaro ! T'as pas respecté tes engagements kuso kinpatsu.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous avez passé de merveilleuses vacances.

Certain(e)s parmis vous ont sûrement d'ores et déjà repris les cours. Je tiens donc à vous souhaiter bon courage pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, en espérant qu'elle sera fructueuse et pleine de bons souvenirs.

Pour ma part, je vous avoue que je suis un peu à la fois angoissée et excitée à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Je n'étais pas scolarisée cette année alors j'ai un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main entre temps. Néanmoins je ferais de mon mieux pour atteindre mes objectifs.

Je tiens à remercier one-piece-95 , KenshiFuck et Ginko pour leurs review plus qu'encourageantes. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction vous plaise et cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Cela dit avec le retour des cours ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué pour écrire. Fort heureusement j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui me sera certainement très utile.

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : le réveil du démon blanc.**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Hijikata fit son travail, comme tout officier qui se respecte. Cependant, il rechignait moins à laisser les autres prendre la relève, s'accordant ainsi un peu plus de libertés sans pour autant se défaire de ses responsabilités. D'ailleurs, il semblait être de meilleure humeur, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses semblables. Il passait moins ses nerfs sur Yamazaki, Sougo passait moins de temps à essayer de l'assassiner, Kondo était beaucoup plus détendu et prompt à espionner Otae dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il n'avait pas croisé les yorozuya depuis un bon moment et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

En cette belle matinée, le Vice-Commandant du shinsengumi s'en allait en patrouille accompagné de Yamazaki. Des citoyens leur avaient rapporté des activités suspectes perpétrées par un nouveau gang ayant vu le jour au sein de Kabukichou : les Yamatora *****.

Certains d'entre eux étaient suspecté d'appartenir au camp des Joi. C'était donc l'occasion de vérifier la véracité de ces informations.

_ C'est bien calme aujourd'hui, ne Fukuchou ?

_ Pas pour longtemps, commenta Toshiro en pointant discrètement du doigt un groupe de Yankees suspect.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils font partie des rebelles ?

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit du véhicule pour interpeller les jeunes.

_ Oï temera, vous devriez pas bosser au lieu de glander dans les rues ?

_ T'es qui toi, demanda brusquement un colosse de deux mètres de haut.

_ Le Vice-Commandant démoniaque du shinsengumi et si tu m'parles pas sur un autre ton, j'te coffre. Pigé ?

_ Vous tombez bien, monsieur le flic. Vous voyez, on a un p'tit problème. P't être que vous allez pouvoir nous aider.

_ Hein ? D'quoi tu parles abruti ?

Hijikata avait été leurré. Tandis qu'il interpellait les jeunes, un petit nombre d'entre eux en avaient profité pour s'approcher du véhicule, l'air de rien. Et lorsque Yamazaki était sorti pour s'assurer que son supérieur s'en sortait, ils se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent.

_ Fukuchou ! Tasukete !

_ Zaki, ne bouges pas; ordonna-t-il en voyant que les jeunes étaient armés.

Il allait les démolir un par un mais c'était sans compter sur leur nombre et l'effet de surprise qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. Ils eurent énormément de chance et parvinrent à immobiliser le Vice-Commandant démoniaque.

_ Lâchez-moi enf-

Hijikata ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Ils avaient certainement imbibé le chiffon qu'ils pressaient contre son visage d'un produit douteux. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il sentit sa conscience se dérober à son contrôle.

_ Fukuchou, s'écria Yamazaki, paniqué.

Les jeunes qui le retenaient, fiers de leur méfait et hilarent, relachèrent suffisamment leur emprise pour que Yamazaki parvienne à s'enfuir. Il se rua à l'intérieur du véhicule et fit marche arrière à toute allure, échappant ainsi à leur portée.

_ Je dois prévenir Kondo-san, s'alarma-t-il.

Un coup de feu retentit et la voiture s'immobilisa. Yamazaki sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

 **x**

Gintoki n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rendre au pachinko.

Et comme toujours, il n'avait cessé de perdre. Hasegawa avait connu le même sort. Ils choisirent donc de quitter le lieu maudit avant de commettre l'irréparable, puis ils se séparèrent devant le pachinko.

Il ne savait que faire de sa journée. Il avait laissé Kagura et Shinpachi s'occuper de l'agence. Il aurait bien acheté un Jump mais la nouvelle édition n'était pas encore sortie. Alors qu'il songeait à aller manger quelques dango, il entendit un coup de feu retentir au loin.

Surpris, il reprit vite un air sérieux. Le bruit avait fait écho en direction de l'atelier du vieux Gengai. Il s'élança à travers les ruelles du quartier, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, prêt à utiliser son sabre de bois au moindre instant.

Soudain, il vit au loin une voiture de police dont le pare brise était détruit. Il accéléra l'allure. Lorsqu'il arriva suffisamment prêt du véhicule pour distinguer l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, son sang se glaça d'effroi. Yamazaki était inconscient et blessé. Du sang ruisselait sur son visage et des petits bouts de verre s'étaient enfoncés dans ses joues.

_ Yamazaki ! Oï ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! Reprends toi ! Oï !

Mais il avait beau hurler, le jeune homme ne réagissait pas.

Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'indices pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Quelque chose au sol attira son attention.

C'était un briquet qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

_ Oh Ginnoji !

En entendant le vieux Gengai, il s'empressa de le questionner.

_ Oï kuso jiji, t'as vu quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cet enfoiré de Mayora ?

_ Tu tombes à pic. J'ai pas vu ce qui s'est produit, mais j'ai entendu des jeunes parler d'un vieil entrepôt pas loin du terminal. Ils l'ont sûrement emmené là bas. Mais Ginnoji fais attention, ils ont l'air très rusés. S'ils ont réussi à avoir cet imbécile il vaut mieux se méfier d'eux.

_ Il a raison, Gintoki. Il vaut mieux être prudent. Laisse Elizabeth t'accompagner. Il te sera d'une grande aide.

_ Oï Zura c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ?!

_ Zura janai, Katsura da ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter, maugréa-t-il. Et ceci n'est pas de mon fait. Si j'avais voulu m'en prendre au shinsengumi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus explosif ! Hahahahaha !

Gintoki serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir le shinsengumi. Il devrait agir seul.

_ Oï jiji, emmène Zaki à l'hôpital. Et dis aux enfants de prévenir les autres. On pourrait avoir besoin de renforts.

Sans hésiter il s'élança en direction du terminal, décidé à trouver les malfaiteurs et prêter main forte au Mayora, accompagné d'Elizabeth.

 **x**

En arrivant à proximité du terminal, Gintoki comprit bien vite qu'il serait difficile de retrouver Hijikata. Il y avait bien trop d'entrepôts dans les parages, et bien trop de délinquants pour les surveiller. Heureusement, Elizabeth était là.

 _Par en avant, je vais les divertir_ ; lut-il sur la pancarte que brandissait Elizabeth. _Pendant que je les attirerai loin des entrepôts tu pourras les fouiller un par un._

Gintoki fut poussé dans un recoin hors de vue des délinquants alors qu'Elizabeth lançait un explosif dans leur direction.

_ Oï ! Attrapez cette vermine, hurla l'un d'eux tandis que leur attaquant s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où se trouvait le yorozuya.

Il profita de la confusion générée par l'explosion pour foncer vers le premier entrepôt.

Mais aucune trace d'Hijikata dans celui-ci. Pestant, il revint sur ses pas pour inspecter le deuxième entrepôt, et ainsi de suite.

Gengai avait-il vraiment entendu la bonne information, se demanda-t-il alors que ses recherches ne rencontraient aucun succès.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'un nouvel entrepôt, des cris de douleur attirèrent son attention. Il se dissimula derrière l'entrée pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Une dizaine de jeunes hommes armés jusqu'au dents entouraient un homme ligoté et visiblement blessé. Gintoki put alors reconnaître Hijikata. Son visage était tuméfié et couvert de sang, il était à bout de souffle et dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

_ Lorsque le boss va apprendre qu'on a capturé le Vice-Commandant du shinsengumi, il va être fier de nous; se réjouit l'un des agresseurs.

_ On peut bien s'amuser un peu avec lui en attendant son arrivée non, déclara un autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Il approcha du visage de Toshiro une lame qu'il enfonça dans la chair de sa joue. Un hurlement strident retentit dans l'entrepôt, suivis des rires satisfaits des criminels. Un autre lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, lui faisant cracher une importante quantité de sang.

S'en fut trop pour Gintoki.

_ Oï temera, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter immédiatement.

_ T'es qui toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions bande d'enfoirés, grogna l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Qui vous a payé ?

_ On a pas été payé, hurla l'un des yankee. On fait ça pour notre boss ! Ils font que voler notre fric ces enfoirés. Ils méritent pas notre confiance. On va leur régler leur compte et on protégera le pays nous même !

_ Protéger le pays vous même ? Ha ! Me faites pas rire. Tout c'que vous savez faire c'est vous battre comme des lâches et vous plaindre. Ces flics que vous avez blessé ils ont risqué des milliers de fois leur peau pour sauver des connards comme vous ! Alors me parlez pas de sauver quoi que ce soit !

_ Pour qui tu t'prends teme ?! Oï attrapez-le !

_ Yorozuya, s'écria Hijikata, détâche moi.

Mais son appel ne fit pas écho. Gintoki restait sourd à ce qu'il lui disait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces idiots qui se permettaient de blesser ceux qui protégeaient réellement la nation. De blesser ses amis.

Il sentit peu à peu la colère prendre le dessus sur sa raison. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait déjà neutralisé la moitié d'entre eux, sous les cris d'Hijikata qui l'implorait de le libérer pour qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Mais même lorsque les agresseurs furent à terre, Gintoki ne s'arrêta pas. Complètement noyé dans sa fureur, le regard dément, il frappait de ses poings ensanglantés le visage de l'un des yankee, déjà inconscient.

_ Yorozuya yamero ! Tu vas le tuer, ça suffit ! Détache moi ! Oï teme !

Hijikata était pétrifié. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien du yorozuya. Il n'y avait que le samurai assoiffé de sang et son regard meurtrier qui le clouait sur place. Mais il devait l'arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

_ Gintoki, hurla-t-il aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient.

L'argenté stoppa son poing en cours de route. Ses mains tremblaient tant sa fureur était grande. Il sembla retrouver ses esprits et horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, il lâcha brusquement le corps inerte et s'éloigna le plus possible.

_ Oï, tu vas me détacher oui, s'énerva Hijikata non sans rester méfiant vis à vis de l'argenté.

Peut être n'était il pas totalement calmé, c'était ce que pensait Toshiro. Gintoki s'approcha avec réticence, lui même peu certain d'être réellement revenu à lui.

_ Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, bégaya-t-il. J'ai trouvé Yamazaki en venant ici, il était blessé et inconscient. Gengai l'a emmené là bas. J'ai fait prévenir le shinsengumi. Ils devraient rapp-

_ Yorozuya.

Le ton d'Hijikata était bas et sans appel. Gintoki n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il le regardait à peine, que ses mains restaient suspendues au dessus des menottes qui le maintenaient immobile sans pour autant le libérer. Elles tremblaient de plus bel et il lui semblait que le reste de son corps tremblait également.

_ Où sont les clefs, demanda-t-il fébrilement en évitant de croiser le regard du policier.

_ Dans ma poche droite, indiqua Toshiro sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'argenté.

Gintoki récupéra les clefs et libéra enfin le Vice-Commandant. Ce dernier se massa les poignets pour aider la circulation de son sang à se rétablir. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette pour fumer mais ne trouva pas son briquet.

_ Merde, j'ai du le perdre; soupira-t-il.

Gintoki fouilla dans son kimono et en sortit le briquet en forme de tube de mayonnaise. Il le lui tendit encore une fois sans le regarder, terriblement silencieux.

Hijikata expira la fumée et s'adossa plus confortablement contre le mur.

_ T'en fais pas pour eux, ils seront emmenés à l'hôpital avant d'être interrogés. Ils vont survivre. Quant à celui que tu as presque tué, il se souviendra probablement de rien. Au pire des cas, je peux toujours témoigner en ta faveur. T'as sauvé deux flics, ça devrait t'innocenter.

_ Je répondrai de mes actes s'il le faut, trancha Gintoki en s'apprêtant à se relever.

_ Oï tu cherches à convaincre qui en tremblant comme un gamin, répliqua Hijikata alors que sa main venait se poser sur celle du yorozuya. J'te dis que j'te couvre alors arrête de t'inquiéter. J'te dois bien ça, déclara-t-il fermement, n'acceptant aucune protestation de la part de l'argenté.

Gintoki contempla sa main ensanglanté et celle de l'officier posée sur la sienne. Il se rappela alors les blessures de ce dernier et déchira la manche de son kimono pour s'en servir de bandage. Le bras gauche d'Hijikata avait l'air en mauvais état, alors il fit une attelle de fortune avec le tissu pour soutenir ce bras blessé. Puis il arracha encore du tissu pour bander son abdomen en voyant le sang qui imbibait son uniforme. Il voulut faire quelque chose pour son visage mais Hijikata repoussa violemment sa main.

C'est alors que leurs regard se croisèrent; l'un humide, l'autre surpris.

 _Il pleure,_ s'étonna Toshiro. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet imbécile ?!_

_ Oï me regarde pas comme ça, maugréa le Vice-Commandant. J'suis pas mort à c'que j'sache. Barre toi au lieu de rester ici comme un idiot. Les autres vont arriver non ? Faut bien que quelqu'un leur indique où j'me trouve. J'vais pas m'envoler. Casse toi.

Gintoki se releva sans un mot, empoignant son sabre de bois et s'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres membres du shinsengumi.

_ Gintoki.

Il se retourna légèrement pour observer le policier, adosser contre le mur, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

_ Merci, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de fermer les yeux.

Gintoki se précipita à côté du Vice-Commandant et le hissa sur ses épaules. S'il le laissait seul ici il n'allait pas tenir.

_ Fais chier, t'peux pas être moins lourd ? T'as bouffé combien de tube de mayo pour être aussi gros, pesta-t-il.

_ J'suis pas gros kuso kinpatsu. Dépêche toi, les autres m'attendent.

 **x**

_ Gin-san !

_ Yorozuya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Emmenez le à l'hôpital. Il a été attrapé par les gars qui s'en sont pris à Yamazaki. Ils ont tenté de le supprimer pour leur boss. Je les ai neutralisé. Ils sont dans l'entrepôt tout au fond à gauche. Dépêchez-vous.

Des policiers s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée pour s'occuper des criminels tandis que d'autres hissaient Hijikata sur un brancard pour l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite.

_ On t'en doit une, Yorozuya.

_ Je passais juste dans le coin.

_ Gin-san, c'est une chance que tu aies été là, déclara Shinpachi avec soulagement. On a eu ton message et on a prévenu Kondo-san aussi vite que possible.

_ Gin-chan tu t'es blessé, s'inquiéta Kagura en remarquant ses mains ensanglantées.

_ J'ai juste essayé d'éviter une hémorragie à Mayora-san, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Venez, on rentre.

Surpris par cette attitude froide de la part de leur patron, les deux adolescents le suivirent néanmoins sans protester. Kagura grimpa sur le dos de Sadaharu avec Shinpachi, tandis que Gintoki traînait à l'arrière de ce petit cortège.

_ Oï Yorozuya, fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, entendit-il murmurer Toshiro avant que ne se referme sur lui les portes de l'ambulance.

 **x**

Il avait beau tourner en rond dans son futon, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration lente et forte de Sadaharu endormi dans le salon, et les ronflements de Kagura.

Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir si paisiblement, lui aussi.

Mais les images imprégnées derrière ses paupières fermées ne lui laissaient aucun répis.

Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Du moins, ça ne s'était plus reproduit depuis des lustres. Il pensait être débarrassé de cet horrible aspect de lui même. Mais il devait bien admettre l'évidence : ça n'était que resté endormi, en attendant le moment opportun pour se manifester à nouveau.

Il pouvait encore sentir le sang coaguler sur ses mains, quand bien même elles étaient propres. Il les avaient frottées une vingtaine de fois sous l'eau pour être certain d'effacer toutes les traces de sa perte de contrôle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Pourquoi s'était-il senti si apeuré et furieux à la fois ? Certes, il avait toujours été impulsif. Mais de tels accès de colère… Ce n'était pas habituel. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Il devait y avoir une explication logique.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, il se leva sans faire de bruit et revêtit son kimono. Il contempla un instant son sabre de bois. Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant l'objet derrière lui. Tout aussi silencieusement, il quitta l'agence pour aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Il songea à se rendre au cabaret pour passer le temps, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Otae. Elle avait le don de deviner les humeurs de chacun et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer sur le sujet.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à l'hôpital. Il resta un long moment devant l'entrée sans pour autant oser aller plus loin. Une infirmière, intriguée, vint à sa rencontre.

_ Êtes-vous blessé ? Puis-je vous être utile ?

_ Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard.

_ Les visites sont encore possibles; jugea-t-elle bon de préciser. N'oubliez pas de signer le registre avant et après votre visite.

Elle retourna à son poste et l'argenté finit par la suivre à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Une autre infirmière le questionna sur la raison de sa présence.

_ Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le numéro de chambre de Yamazaki Sagaru et Hijikata Toshiro ?

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Yorozuya Sakata Gintoki, répondit-il calmement.

Elle vérifia une liste, puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Je suis navrée Sakata-san, mais vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur la liste des personnes autorisées à visiter ces patients. Êtes-vous un membre de la famille ?

_ Ah non non, je suis juste une connaissance. En fait, c'est moi qui suis venu en aide à ces deux hommes. Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils se portaient bien, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je comprends. Veuillez patienter. Je contacte le shinsengumi.

Elle s'éloigna un instant pour téléphoner. Gintoki espérait qu'elle contacterait Kondo ou même Okita. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui en souriant.

_ Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre. Le shinsengumi vous autorise à rendre visite à Yamazaki-san et Hijikata-san. Vous serez ajouté sur la liste pour éviter que ceci ne se reproduise. Veuillez signer ici je vous prie. Vous pourrez trouver les patients au deuxième étage, chambre n°222.

L'argenté apposa sa signature sur le papier puis remercia la jeune femme. Il prit l'ascenseur pour gagner la chambre indiquée. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il eut un infime moment d'hésitation avant d'entrer discrètement dans la pièce.

 **x**

_ Sakata-san, s'étonna Yamazaki à voix basse en le voyant.

_ Tu m'as l'air en forme Zaki.

_ C'est grâce à vous. On vous doit une fière chandelle, Sakata-san. Les infirmières ont dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et que je pourrais sûrement sortir d'ici quelques jours.

_ Yokatta.

_ Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Hijikata-san, ajouta-t-il d'un ton attristé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son bras et son abdomen sont vraiment mal en point. Sa guérison devrait prendre plus de temps. Tout ça est de ma faute. J'aurais dû l'accompagner plutôt que de rester en retrait dans le véhicule. S'ils ont réussi à l'avoir, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'y es pour rien. Contente toi de te reposer et de reprendre des forces. Tu en auras besoin lorsque tu reprendras du service.

_ Vous avez raison.

Gintoki observa silencieusement le patient allongé dans l'autre lit. La pénombre ambiante ne lui permettait pas de distinguer pleinement les traits de la personne mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Son bras avait été plâtré. Un bandage imposant recouvrait une partie de son visage, et d'autres entourraient son abdomen. Il avait l'air de souffrir et cette vue fit naître en lui de la pitié et de la culpabilité.

_ C'est vraiment une chance que vous étiez dans les parages. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre sans votre intervention.. Heureusement, vous êtes arrivé à temps et ces malfaiteurs ont été arrêtés. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Gintoki n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, sachant parfaitement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Il préférait ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il aurait trouvé Hijikata s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Sans compter que Yamazaki se serait probablement vidé de son sang s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps quasi immobile du Vice-Commandant. Yamazaki observa la scène avec curiosité. Gintoki semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il se dégageait de lui ce qu'il décrirait comme étant de la tristesse. Bien sur, il ne discernait pas correctement l'expression de son visage mais il pouvait néanmoins deviner un peu l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il crut bon de le rassurer un peu.

_ Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, Sakata-san. Vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus. Grâce à vous il survivra. Soyez tranquille, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je demanderai aux infirmières de vous prévenir si quoi que ce soit se produisait. Kondo-san m'a rendu visite en fin de journée. Il a laissé sous entendre qu'il comptait vous remercier comme il se doit pour votre aide. Vous devriez passer aux quartiers demain matin, si ça vous intéresse.

_ Merci, Yamazaki-kun. Repose toi bien.

_ Bonne nuit à vous, Sakata-san. Merci d'être passé. Je ne manquerai pas de le dire à Hijikata-san lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine, l'informa-t-il avec affolement. Ne lui dis rien, d'accord ?

_ Oh, heu oui, si vous voulez.

_ Bien. Je te laisse tranquille.

Le yorozuya salua l'espion avant de quitter l'hôpital sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

 ***** tigre des montagnes


	6. Chapter 5

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fiction !

Je me doute bien que l'attente a été longue et j'en

suis désolée. Voici pour vous un bien long

chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **MadP.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Chapitre 5 : le retour de la courtisane.**

Comme il l'avait pensé, Gintoki n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Aussi Shinpachi fut il étonné de le voir éveillé en rentrant à l'agence ce matin là.

_ Oh ! Gin-san, c'est rare de te voir éveillé de si bonne heure. Aurais-tu pris de nouvelles résolution ?

_ Si seulement, soupira l'argenté.

_ Eh ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Serais-tu inquiet pour Yamazaki-san et Hijikata-san ?

_ Qui s'inquiéterait pour ces deux idiots, rétorqua-t-il sans grande conviction.

_ On pourrait leur rendre visite aujourd'hui si tu veux.

_ Pas la peine. Ils ont besoin de repos autant les laisser tranquille.

_ Mais ça serait bien de s'assurer que tout va bien non ? Si tu ne veux pas t'y rendre je peux y aller à ta place, proposa l'adolescent, désireux de se rendre utile.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine. J'ai justement une mission pour toi. Achète quelques pâtisseries pour Elizabeth et apporte les lui. En guise de remerciement pour m'avoir aidé à secourir Hijikata-san. Tu n'as qu'à emmener Kagura-chan avec toi.

_ Je peux prendre des pâtisseries moi aussi, ne Gin-chan ?

Il lui tendit nonchalamment un peu d'argent et elle se mit à sautiller de joie, heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu d'argent de poche.

_ Viens vite Shinpachi-kun ! Sinon il n'y aura plus rien à acheter.

Elle se hâta de quitter l'agence, suivie par Shinpachi qui pressait Sadaharu de sortir dehors. Lorsque le calme revint, Gintoki se mit à soupirer.

Décidément, les enfants étaient beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux profiter de leur absence pour tenter de dormir. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa son bras en travers de son visage pour ne pas être gêné par la lumière du soleil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil tant attendu l'emporta dans les bras de Morphée.

 **x**

Kondo Isao avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital avant d'entamer sa ronde dans Kabukichou. Il signala sa présence à l'accueil, signa le registre puis prit l'ascenseur pour gagner la chambre n°222.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, des bruits étouffés lui répondirent. Intrigué, il entra pour trouver Yamazaki se goinfrant d'anpan tandis qu'Hijikata se tenait adossé à la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette, le regard dans le vague.

_ Toshi, s'exclama-t-il. Tu devrais rester couché si tu veux guérir rapidement.

_ J'en ai marre de rester allongé. Vous ne devriez pas être en patrouille Kondo-san ?

_ Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais je vois que je me faisais du soucis pour rien. Tu ferais mieux de te débarrasser de cette cigarette si tu ne veux pas être réprimandé par les infirmières.

_ Kondo-san, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez offrir à Sakata-san ?

_ Huh, demanda Hijikata sans grande éloquence.

_ Il nous faut le remercier comme il se doit pour son aide, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir.

_ Connaissant cet idiot, des bons de réductions pour de la bouffe ou un Jump suffiront, se moqua le Vice-Commandant.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Toshi. Sans lui tu serais probablement dans un bien plus piteux état. Je tiens à le remercier et tu vas donc songer à ça sérieusement.

_ Invitez le à boire un verre, offrez lui une prime. Faites c'que vous voulez, c'est pas bien compliqué, pesta-t-il.

_ Pourquoi pas. Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas boire un verre avec lui lorsque tu seras sorti ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ! C'est vous qui voulez le remercier, pas moi !

_ Fais un effort Toshi, tu lui dois bien ça non ?

_ Hors de question. Tenez, prenez cet argent, mettez le dans une enveloppe et donnez lui. C'est bien assez. Et s'il ose se plaindre, embarquez le au poste ça lui servira de leçon !

_ Bien. Je m'en chargerai, accepta Kondo en plaçant l'argent précautionneusement dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Bon, je dois y aller. J'enverrai Sougo prendre de vos nouvelles.

_ Non ! Tout sauf ça, s'exclamèrent les deux blessés de concert.

Le gorille se mit à rire.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas j'enverrai les yorozuya. Cela vous laissera l'occasion de remercier Sakata-san comme il se doit une fois que je lui aurais apporté cette petite récompense.

Il s'en alla sans plus un mot et Toshiro soupira d'exaspération.

_ Manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-il.

Yamazaki se fit violence pour ne pas lui parler de la visite de l'argenté au cours de la nuit.

 **x**

Après sa sieste bien méritée, Gintoki alla se promener, n'ayant aucun client pour le moment. En quittant l'agence, il croisa Otose qui lui rappela de payer le loyer à temps le mois prochain. Ce à quoi il répondit que tout dépendrait du nombre de clients qui l'emploieraient ce mois ci.

Il se rendit au parc où Hasegawa avait l'habitude de passer ses journées. Il le trouva assis sur un banc, observant le ciel tout en fumant.

_ Yo.

_ Oh Gin-san. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je venais aux nouvelles. Comment se porte ton ex femme ?

_ Elle m'a appelé hier soir. Comme toujours, elle m'a encouragé à faire de mon mieux. Je m'en veux de l'inquiéter autant. Mais j'ai peut être déniché un nouvel entretien. Avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir travailler à nouveau.

_ Bon courage. J'espère que cette fois ci sera la bonne.

_ Et moi donc ! Ne Gin-san, j'ai appris que le shinsengumi avait été attaqué par des délinquants. Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?

_ Yamazaki s'en est sorti sans trop de blessures mais Hijikata n'a pas eu cette chance.

_ Bon sang. Qui aurait cru qu'il se ferait avoir.. Heureusement ils sont tous deux vivants, c'est le plus important. Je me demande comment ils se sont débrouillés cette fois ci. Bah, à tous les coups le sadique les aura aidé, déclara-t-il en riant.

Gintoki se garda bien de lui révéler la vérité.

_ Et si on allait boire un coup ce soir ? Je t'invite pour fêter ton potentiel nouvel emploi. J'espère que ça te motivera.

_ Ah Gin-san ! C'est très gentil ! Où se retrouve-t-on ?

_ Le bar des complaintes, vingt heure trente.

Puis Gintoki abandonna Madao à ses occupations pour retourner à l'agence.

 _Kagura-chan et Patsuan devraient être de retour maintenant. Ah, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant…_

C'est alors que Gintoki entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant le visage de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

_ S-shirayuki-sama !

_ Êtes-vous Gin-san des Yorozuya ?

_ C-c'est bien moi. M-mais je croyais que vous n'existiez pas, s'étonna-t-il. Je vous ai inventé et.. Ah la la, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi.

_ Eh ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes bien étrange, commenta la courtisane avec un doux rire. Je suis venue ici sous les recommandations du shogun. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Avez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

Gintoki l'invita poliment à entrer, curieux de savoir ce que la courtisane avait à lui conter.

Voilà de quoi l'occuper.

 **x**

Hijikata savait parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas se promener hors de l'hôpital alors qu'il était blessé. Mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas rester les bras croisés dans son lit à attendre que les choses se passent.  
Et puis l'idée de remercier le yorozuya avait fini par s'installer dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre du service alors autant s'occuper comme il le pouvait.

Il entra sans prévenir dans l'agence des yorozuya.

Puis se figea.

_ Eeeeeeeeeeh ?! M-mais q-qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Eh ? Comment c'est possible ? S-shirayuki existe vraiment ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là teme ? Tu devrais pas être à l'hôpital monsieur le convalescent ?

_ Fous moi la paix et explique moi c'que c'est que ce cirque !

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je dois rentrer maintenant. Yorozuya-san, pourrez vous accéder à ma requête ?

_ Bien entendu, Shirayuki-sama. Je me charge de tout, ne vous en faites pas. Dois-je vous raccompagner ?

Toshiro resta interdit face à tant de professionnalisme. La courtisane refusa poliment son offre puis disparut de son champ de vision.

Gintoki soupira.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

_ J'aime pas rester immobile. Fallait que je sorte. Yamazaki me tape sur les nerfs.

_ C'est pas mon problème ça. Si j'te laisse sortir à ta guise sans rien dire, Kondo-san va me tuer !

_ Parce que tu t'en inquiètes maintenant ? En parlant de Kondo-san, est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de quoi que ce soit, interrogea-t-il l'argenté innocemment.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Kondo-san aujourd'hui. Je pensais passer au quartier demain pour demander de vos nouvelles mais je vois que je m'inquiétais pour rien.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Puis se reprit rapidement pour ne pas attiser la curiosité de l'argenté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Rien qui ne te regarde. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer les secrets de mes clients figure toi.

_ Bien sur, à d'autres. C'est quoi, une histoire d'amant ? Elle veut s'assurer que son Don Juan est honnête avant de l'épouser ?

_ Tu as tout faux, figure toi. Elle me charge de retrouver un objet perdu. Voilà. Tu es satisfait maintenant ?!

_ Tch. Autant demander à Kondo-san si ce que tu cherches n'a pas été trouvé par nous.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là, kuso mayora. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Te connaissant t'es pas venu juste pour me faire la morale, non.

Toshiro pesta.

_ C'est pas tes affaires. Je retourne à l'hôpital. Ciao.

Gintoki ne le retint pas.

 _Et puis quoi encore ? Je me demande c'que ce grincheux a dans la tête. On aura tout vu !_

 **x**

Comme il l'avait prévu, le yorozuya se rendit aux quartiers du shinsengumi pour interroger ses occupants au sujet de l'objet perdu, espérant ainsi en finir au plus vite avec cette nouvelle demande. Mais surtout, il avait hâte de récupérer sa récompense, comme le lui avait conseillé Yamazaki. Il trouva les chiens du gouvernement occupés à s'entraîner dans la cour, profitant du beau temps pour s'entraîner à l'extérieur.

_ Navré de vous interrompre mais contrairement à vous je viens faire mon travail, les toisa-t-il avec satisfaction.

_ Yorozuya, tu tombes bien. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Kondo s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant une enveloppe.

_ C'est de la part de Toshi. Pour te remercier de ton intervention, expliqua-t-il en remarquant l'air curieux de l'argenté.

Gintoki s'empressa de jeter un oeil dans l'enveloppe, et en voyant la liasse de billet, il se mit à se dandiner comiquement.

_ Enfin, à moi les filles et l'alcool ! Kyahooo !

Cela déclencha des rires hystériques chez les officiers. Mais Gintoki ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux et focalisa son attention sur le gorille.

_ Gori-san, vous n'auriez pas trouvé un objet perdu, par hasard ?

_ C'est pour une requête, yorozuya-san ? Les habitants d'Edo perdent tellement d'objets que c'est à se demander où ils ont la tête. Pourrais-tu être plus précis et me dire à quoi ressemble cet objet ?

_ C'est une sorte de masque de renard, expliqua-t-il en entraînant le commandant à l'écart pour être certain que leur conversation ne reste privée. Pour être plus exact, c'est un masque en or d'une grande valeur. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'informer à ce sujet. Il n'y a pas eu de vol signalé récemment ou de perquisition à ce sujet ?

_ Maintenant que tu en parles, je crois avoir entendu quelques rumeurs. Il paraît qu'une courtisane de la cour a été volée. C'est une connaissance du shogun, très respectée et influente. La rumeur dit que c'est une amanto pacifiste. Mais je n'en sais pas plus que cela. Serait-il possible que ces deux cas soient liés ?

_ C'est fort probable, Gori-san. Donc vous n'avez pas de masque en or en réserve, conclut Gintoki en soupirant.

_ Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je te ferais prévenir, Yorozuya.

_ Merci de votre coopération. Sur ce, je dois y aller ~

_ Yorozuya, l'interpella Kondo avec un sourire amusé. Tu devrais inviter Toshi à boire un verre un de ces jours. Cette tête de mule souhaiterait te remercier plus convenablement mais fier comme il l'est, il n'osera probablement jamais le faire.

_ Mendokusei na, soupira l'argenté. C'est vraiment nécessaire, oï ? Gin-chan aimerait bien se reposer vous savez.

_ Considère ça comme une requête de ma part, Yorozuya.

_ Puisque vous insistez ~

Sans plus de cérémonie, il fit demi tour, se frottant le crâne en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver ce maudit masque.

 **x**

 _Un jour plus tôt, dans l'agence des Yorozuya_

 _Shirayuki avait pris place dans le canapé face à lui et il lui avait gentiment proposé un peu de thé, prêt à écouter sa requête._

 __ Pour être franche avec vous, Gin-san, je ne suis pas humaine; annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je viens d'une planète lointaine appelée Foxy X0690. Notre espèce se rapproche de ce que vous, humains, appelleriez kitsune. Depuis l'arrivée des amanto sur cette magnifique planète qu'est la Terre, je n'ai cessé de rêver d'une vie loin de notre bien triste planète. C'est pourquoi je suis venue vivre ici en tant que courtisane. Le shogun lui même m'a proposé de rester à la cour afin d'assurer ma sécurité. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante._

 __ Êtes vous en danger, Shirayuki-sama ?_

 __ Je ne pensais pas l'être jusqu'à ce que mon héritage familial ne disparaisse soudainement, confia-t-elle. Ma famille fait partie de la noblesse, sur notre planète. De génération en génération, nous nous transmettons un masque de grande valeur, sculpté dans l'or le plus précieux. C'est un masque de kitsune destiné à protéger notre famille des mauvais esprits, car il recèle un pouvoir très puissant. Chaque grande famille possède un tel masque, et seul le chef de famille est autorisé à le porter. J'ai été nommée chef de mon clan peu avant ma venue sur Terre en compagnie de mes proches. Nous avions emporté avec nous le masque pour s'assurer que son pouvoir assurerait notre protection sur Terre. Mais il y a peu, le masque a disparu. Si nous ne le retrouvons pas au plus vite, il pourrait se produire des choses que je n'ose imaginer. De graves dangers nous attendent sans ce masque._

 __ Avez-vous une idée de la personne responsable de cette disparition ?_

 __ Cela pourrait être un simple voleur, tout comme un membre du gouvernement. Je ne sais que faire, c'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous, comme me l'a conseillé le vénérable shogun. Gin-san, j'ai grandement besoin de votre aide._

 __ Qu'offrez vous en échange de ce service ?_

 __ Vous serez grandement récompensé si vous réussissez. Vous aurez de l'argent, de la nourriture à foison, une arme de grande qualité, voire même une armure si vous le désirez. Votre prix sera le mien. Accepterez-vous d'accéder à ma requête, Gin-san ?_

 **x**

Gintoki n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'armure ou l'épée. En revanche, l'appât du gain et la seule pensée de la nourriture le motivaient plus que de raison. Seulement, n'ayant aucune piste, remplir sa mission serait bien compliqué.

Marchant dans les rues avec nonchalance, il fut subitement bousculé par une jeune femme en kimono violet, aux longs cheveux d'ébène et au regard d'un vert hypnotisant.

Mais le plus surprenant était probablement ses petites oreilles poilues bien loin d'appartenir à une humaine.

_ Pardonnez moi, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser sous son regard impénétrable. Je ne vous avais pas vue.

_ C'est moi qui aurais dû faire attention, déclara-t-elle poliment. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le stand de dango ? J'ai rendez-vous avec une vieille connaissance mais je crois bien que je me suis perdue.

_ Oh vous n'êtes pas bien loin, s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Vous voyez le magasin là bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt le bâtiment, c'est juste ici.

_ Merci beaucoup, Shiroyasha.

Il se figea.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Mais la jeune femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le laissant à la fois confus et sur ses gardes.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce cirque ?_

Mais à peine s'apprêtait-il à reprendre son chemin qu'il sentit son corps se dérober sous lui sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu vers l'inconscience, il entendit des passants s'inquiéter de son état et tenter de le ramener à lui.

 **x**

Lorsque Shinpachi et Kagura eurent vent de ce qui s'était produit, ils se ruèrent à l'hôpital sans perdre de temps. Gintoki venait tout juste d'être transféré à l'hôpital, dans la même chambre que Yamazaki et Hijikata.

_ Oï qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, interrogea le mayora, mais en voyant le patient être placé dans le lit à côté du sien il garda le silence.

Shinpachi expliqua brièvement la situation aux deux hommes qui observaient la scène sans un mot.

_ Gin-san s'est évanoui dans une rue sans crier gare. Personne n'a vu ce qui s'était produit. Il n'est pas blessé mais il refuse de se réveiller.

Une infirmière entra subitement dans la chambre, une liasse de papiers à la main.

_ Les résultats des analyses viennent d'arriver. Sakata-san n'a aucune lésion interne ou externe. Il n'y a ni trace de poison ni de drogue dans son organisme. Ses constantes sont tout à fait normales, hormis son taux légèrement élevé de sucre dans son organisme.

_ Tch, ça lui apprendra à se goinfrer de sucreries, se moqua le Vice-Commandant.

_ Son taux de sucre aurait pu tout au plus causer un problème de surpoids chez cet homme, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas et n'explique en rien son état. C'est bien la première fois que nous rencontrons un tel cas.

_ Nous suspectons que ce phénomène a été causé par un amanto. Cela n'entre plus dans nos compétences. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est surveiller son état et faire de notre mieux pour assurer son confort. Nous devrons faire appel à la police pour tenter d'élucider ce mystère.

_ Nous sommes de la police, intervint Hijikata, froidement. Oï Yamazaki, tu sors aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Je te charge de cette enquête. Récolte toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver et viens me faire ton rapport ce soir. Quant à vous, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Il est en parfaite santé et il ne risque pas de s'envoler. Vous lui serez sûrement plus utiles en enquêtant vous aussi mais n'allez pas vous attirer des ennuis. Je garderais un oeil sur cet idiot alors rentrez chez vous.

_ Mais-

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Faites c'que j'vous dit. Zaki, veille sur eux.

_ Hai !

Yamazaki invita les deux jeunes à quitter la chambre, les rassurant en leur promettant que Gintoki se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Une fois la porte refermée et les infirmières sorties de la chambre, il se leva et s'approcha de l'argenté.

_ Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré, soupira-t-il, puis songeant qu'il jouait peut être la comédie, il le bouscula. Oï réveille toi, arrête ton cinéma.

Mais le yorozuya n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre.

_ Hijikata-san ! Vous devriez rester allongé. Comment voulez-vous guérir si vous ne suivez pas les recommandations du médecin, s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Ouais désolé, je voulais juste m'assurer que cet idiot n'était pas en train de mourir.

_ Vous feriez mieux de laisser les médecins et infirmières se charger de lui. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre ami mais dans votre état il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

_ C'est pas mon ami, grogna-t-il.

_ Là n'est pas le point, Hijikata-san. Ceci dépasse le cadre de vos compétences. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer plutôt que de vous agiter inutilement. Nous prenons soin de lui, vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de ceci. Vous avez déjà fait tout ce qui était nécessaire en tant que membre du shinsengumi et c'est bien assez.

Il alla se remettre dans son lit en tiquant. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de lui dicter sa conduite ? Elle avait beau lui dire toutes ces choses, il n'en serait pas rassuré pour autant. Si un amanto s'amusait à jouer des tours aux habitants d'Edo, ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se tourner les pouces comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Voici la fin de ce chapitre !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine,

même jour, pour la suite ~


	7. Chapter 6

Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, qui

je l'espère vous plaira. Encore une fois, je suis désolée

pour le délais. Je vais tenter de publier plus régulièrement

mais je ne vous promets rien. J'espère que vous ne m'en

tiendrez pas trop rigueur.

Allez, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir

la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **MadP.**

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 6 : l'enchantement du renard.**

En chemin vers les quartiers du shinsengumi, Yamazaki avait interrogé les deux adolescents pour tenter de mieux cerner la situation.

_ Danna était-il en mission pour un client ?

_ Pas que je sache. Mais dernièrement, Gin-san se trouvait souvent à l'extérieur. Peut-être se chargeait-il d'une requête dont il n'a pas jugé utile de nous parler. Je suis désolé, Yamazaki-san, je ne peux pas vous aider plus que cela; s'excusa tristement Shinpachi.

_ Shinpachi, Gin va se réveiller n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas Kagura, je suis certain que Danna sera sur pieds en un rien de temps; la rassura Yamazaki, touché par son inquiétude. Mais en attendant, nous devons comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je vais donc avoir besoin de votre aide. Pouvez-vous informer le shinsengumi de ce qui s'est produit ? Quant à moi j'irai interroger les passants dans la rue où il a été retrouvé. D'accord ?

_ C'est la rue du stand de dango, précisa Shinpachi avant de se diriger vers les quartiers du shinsengumi, suivi de près par Kagura.

L'espion s'en alla de ce pas dans la direction indiquée, remerciant au préalable les deux jeunes. Une fois sur place, il questionna méticuleusement chaque passant, prenant tout en note, même les détails les plus futiles.

La serveuse du stand lui apporta une information qu'il pensait être utile et qu'il notifia donc sur son carnet.

_ J'ai vu Sakata-san discuter avec une jeune femme, un peu plus loin, avant l'incident. Elle est venue au stand ensuite, mais elle n'était pas armée et était même très charmante. Si je me souviens bien… elle avait comme des oreilles de chat sur la tête ! Si vous l'aviez vue ! Une jeune demoiselle si adorable, s'extasia la serveuse.

_ Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de suspect à l'avenir, veuillez nous le signaler au plus vite, je vous prie.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, Yamazaki-san.

L'enquête n'avançait pas beaucoup de son côté, mais pour Shinpachi et Kagura, ce fut différent.

_ Yorozuya est à l'hôpital, s'étonna Kondo. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir. Kondo-san, avez-vous vu Gin-san avant l'incident ?

_ Il est venu ici ce matin pour récupérer sa récompense, expliqua le gorille. Il m'a aussi fait part d'une requête sur laquelle il travaillait, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

_ De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Kondo répondit à voix basse.

_ Il recherchait un objet apparemment volé à une personne influente. Désolé les enfants, je n'en sais pas plus.

_ Vous a-t-il parlé plus en détail de l'objet en question, Kondo-san ?

_ Et bien.. Ce serait un masque en or. Je ne sais pas si son état est en rapport avec cette affaire, mais ça semble être plus qu'une coïncidence si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Les médecins suspectent les amanto d'être à l'origine de son inconscience. Kondo-san, pouvez vous mener une enquête ? Je sais qu'Hijikata-san a déjà chargé Yamazaki-san de l'affaire, mais avec vos relations au sein du gouvernement, vous pourrez peut-être en apprendre plus que nous; l'implora le jeune homme.

_ Tu veux dire que Yamazaki est sorti de l'hôpital ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ?

_ Un oubli du personnel, suggéra Shinpachi. En tous cas, Yamazaki-san interroge les passants dans la rue du stand de dango en ce moment même. Vous le trouverez là bas, sans nul doute.

_ Je verrais ce que je peux faire, Shinpachi. En attendant, vous devriez rentrer.

_ Eh ? Où est Kagura-chan ?

La Yato se disputait avec Sougo, comme à son habitude. Shinpachi fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

_ Oï Shinpachi, on rentre. Je vais tuer cet enfoiré si ça continue.

_ J't'attends china, grogna Sougo. Tu pourras même pas effleurer mon visage !

_ Kagura-chan, ne fais pas attention à lui. Nous devons retourner à l'agence, des clients ont sûrement besoin de nos services et puisque Gin-san n'est pas là, c'est à nous de prendre la relève.

 **x**

En l'espace de quelques heures, la nouvelle avait fait tout le tour de Kabukichou et était même parvenue aux oreilles du shogun.

_ Chef, vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet; questionna Isao en attendant patiemment que le vieux Matsudaira ne daigne lui prêter attention.

_ J'ai effectivement entendu parler d'un vol d'objet de valeur, confirma le vieillard. Sho-kun a une amie amanto qu'il protège depuis des mois. Plus exactement depuis qu'elle a posé les pieds sur Terre. C'est une femme charmante. Et une noble, qui plus est. On lui a volé un masque d'or qui protège sa famille des mauvais esprits. Elle descend d'un peuple amanto aux pouvoirs particuliers. Ce sont des sortes d'esprits renards, des kitsune. Shirayuki est la chef de son clan. Et sans le masque, elle perdra peu à peu sa protection et ses pouvoirs. Elle a fait appel à Sho-kun pour lui venir en aide. Il a sûrement dû lui conseiller de contacter les yorozuya.

_ C'est donc ça, murmura Kondo. Chef, est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ces pouvoirs ?

_ Moi non, mais tu pourras sûrement en apprendre plus en interrogeant la principale concernée. Je peux arranger une rencontre entre vous deux ici même.

_ Ce serait plus qu'utile, concéda le gorille. Yorozuya se trouve à l'hôpital en ce moment même. Elle pourrait bien nous aider à comprendre ce qui a pu se produire et trouver le moyen de le réveiller.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Après un rapide coup de fil du vieux Matsudaira, la courtisane fit son apparition dans les appartements du préfet de police. Kondo s'inclina respectueusement devant Shirayuki.

_ Je suis le commandant du shinsengumi, Kondo Isao. Je suis navré de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, Shirayuki-sama, mais c'est pour le bien d'une enquête qui vous concerne de près, je le crains.

_ C'est moi qui m'excuse, Kondo-dono. Je pense vous avoir attiré des ennuis bien malgré moi. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me parler de Gin-san. J'ai eu vent de la rumeur. Katakuriko-dono m'a tout expliqué. Je répondrais volontiers à vos questions.

_ Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Prenez donc place, je vous en prie.

La jeune femme s'assit auprès de Kondo, lui prêtant une oreille attentive.

_ Vous aviez engagé Yorozuya-san, n'est-ce pas; reprit le gorille sérieusement, sortant de sa veste un petit carnet de notes. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi consistait la requête ?

_ J'ai chargé Gin-san de retrouver un masque de renard sculpté dans l'or le plus précieux que vous pourriez trouver sur notre lointaine planète, expliqua-t-elle. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas ma condition d'amanto. Sans ce masque, mon clan court un grave danger, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton accablé. Gin-san m'avait assuré de faire tout son possible pour retrouver ce précieux objet. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses prennent une tournure si dramatique.

_ Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

_ Je crains fort que Gin-san ne soit victime d'un mauvais sort, d'un enchantement jeté par mes ennemis pour l'empêcher de mener sa mission à bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'entraîner dans cette histoire. Je suis terriblement navrée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, profondément attristé.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Shirayuki-sama, la consola Matsudaira de sa voix grave; nous allons nous charger de cette affaire. Les malfaiteurs seront attrapés avant que je ne puisse compter jusqu'à trois, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

_ Shirayuki-sama, pensez-vous pouvoir déjouer cet enchantement ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez, vous aussi, quelques pouvoirs.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir, mais je ferais de mon mieux; concéda-t-elle, décidée à réparer le tort qu'elle avait malencontreusement causé. J'aurais besoin en revanche de quelques catalyseurs pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Ce sont des objets du quotidien, de préférence des objets auxquels Gin-san tient énormément.

_ On devrait pouvoir trouver ça aisément, commenta Kondo en réfléchissant activement. Je vais faire prévenir Yamazaki, il pourra certainement prendre contact avec Shinpachi et Kagura pour récupérer ces objets. Vous nous avez été d'une aide très précieuse, Shirayuki-sama. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, nous allons réveiller Yorozuya-san au plus vite. J'ai confiance en vous.

 **x**

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Yamazaki pour interroger les passants. Aussi s'était-il rapidement rendu à l'hôpital pour effectuer son rapport auprès de Hijikata, toujours blessé et passablement ennuyé par la situation.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à y croiser les deux adolescents.

Les voyant entrer dans la chambre tous les trois, Hijikata observa Yamazaki avec un regard glacial.

_ Au rapport, Yamazaki.

_ H-hai ! Il semblerait que d-danna passait devant le stand lors de sa p-promenade. La serveuse a affirmé l'avoir vu discuter avec une jeune fille très brièvement avant l'incident. Elle a-avait des oreilles de chat, d'après sa déclaration.

Le Vice-Commandant haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

_ Hijikata-san, poursuivit Shinpachi, nous avons aussi découvert quelque chose. Gin-san était à la recherche d'un objet volé lorsque l'incident s'est produit. Nous l'avons appris de Kondo-san.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu cet enfoiré, grogna Toshiro, exaspéré.

Le portable de l'espion se mit à vibrer. Lorsqu'il lut le contenu du message, il s'exclama.

_ _Fukuchou_ ! C'est un message de Kondo-san !

_ Lis, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

_ Il a pu interroger une cliente, une certaine Shirayuki-sama. Elle l'avait effectivement chargé de retrouver un objet volé. Il s'agit d'un masque en or, très important pour sa famille. D'après cette femme, danna serait victime d'un mauvais sort. Shirayuki-sama est une _amanto_ et elle pense que ses ennemis s'en sont pris à lui pour l'empêcher de retrouver le masque.

_ C'est horrible, s'alarma Shinpachi. Que peut-on faire ?!

_ Les enfoirés ! On va leur faire payer -aru !

_ Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Elle pense pouvoir neutraliser le sort. Mais elle a besoin de.. c-catalyseurs. Des objets auxquels danna tient beaucoup.

Shinpachi et Kagura s'observèrent pensivement.

_ Est-ce que le Jump et le lait fraise pourraient faire l'affaire ?

_ Pas moyen que des trucs aussi débiles fonctionnent, bande d'idiots; s'énerva Hijikata. Son sabre devrait être plus approprié non ?

_ Oh ! Tu es très intelligent Tosshi, le félicita Kagura.

_ Oï qui est-ce que t'appelles Tosshi ?!

_ Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan, pouvez-vous m'apporter ces objets ? Nous avons déjà le sabre, c'est une bonne chose. Les infirmières l'ont gardé, je devrais pouvoir le récupérer. Nous devons faire vite.

_ Yamazaki, dis à Kondo d'amener cette femme ici au plus vite. J'en ai marre de jouer la nounou pour cet idiot.

_ H-hai !

Le _mayora_ soupira de soulagement et de lassitude. Shirayuki avait intérêt à réussir son coup. Hors de question qu'il se préoccupe de ce diabétique plus longtemps !

D'ailleurs, il n'en pouvait plus de rester les bras croisés. Il y avait des voleurs à retrouver, ce n'était pas le moment de paresser.

Il maudit son bras qui mettait trop de temps à guérir et ses plaies qui se fermaient à peine.

Les adolescents s'en étaient allés récupérer les objets tandis que l'espion était parti récupérer le sabre, ce qui le laissait à nouveau seul avec l'argenté, inconscient. Depuis son lit, il pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière et voir son torse se soulever en conséquence. Il avait tout simplement l'air endormi, son visage était serein. C'était comme s'il aurait pu se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, en étant tout aussi idiot et désagréable qu'à son habitude. En le contemplant pensivement alors qu'il allumait une cigarette pour faire passer le temps, il se rappela sa perte de contrôle dans le vieux hangar. Un frisson lui fit détourner le regard.

Hijikata refusait de l'admettre, mais ce jour là, il avait eu indéniablement peur en voyant ce regard assoiffé de sang et vide de toute émotion, si ce n'était l'envie furieuse de tuer. Parce que cette vision avait fait écho à une partie de son passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Depuis ce jour, des bribes de son passé venaient parfois le hanter, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil la nuit venue. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi il mettait tant de temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il accepte cette vérité, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Que pouvait bien cacher le passé de cet accro au sucre, pour qu'il se soit tout à coup métamorphosé en une bête féroce et meurtrière sous ses yeux ?

Alors qu'il expulsait la fumée de ses poumons, des gémissements le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

Gintoki grimaçait dans son sommeil, en sueur et agité. Il se mit subitement à tousser et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. Il sembla tout à coup bien pâle.

_ Infirmières, s'écria Hijikata en se levant pour prendre le pouls de l'argenté. Faites venir un médecin ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

Une femme fit irruption dans la chambre et en voyant le sang sur les draps, elle fit rapidement demi tour.

Alerté par les cris, Yamazaki entra dans la chambre, paniqué.

_ _Fukuchou_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! _Danna_ , s'écria-t-il en remarquant lui aussi le sang. Danna, tenez le coup !

Le médecin entra à son tour dans la chambre et il vérifia les constantes du patient.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, questionna Hijikata brusquement. Faites quelque chose bon sang ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est en train de mourir !

_ Il s'est affaibli mais il peut encore être sauvé. Nous allons lui administrer des antalgiques pour l'aider à supporter la douleur et le mettre sous oxygène. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, tant que ce mystère n'a pas été résolu.

_ Bande d'incapables, cracha Toshiro en poussant le médecin. _Yorozuya_ , hurla-t-il en secouant l'argenté. Oï, réveille toi _teme_ !

Au pas de la porte, Kagura et Shinpachi se tenaient immobiles, pétrifiés d'effroi, les larmes coulant sur leurs visages figés de douleur; tenant dans leur main un Jump et une brique de lait fraise. Des pas précipités firent écho dans le couloir.

_ Poussez vous ! Ordre du _shinsengumi_ ! Laissez passer cette femme !

Yamazaki, regagnant espoir, sortit de la chambre pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur.

_ Kondo-san ! Par ici, vite ! _Danna_ , il..

En voyant l'air apeuré de l'espion, Kondo et Shirayuki se hatèrent d'entrer dans la chambre, bousculant médecins et infirmières.

 **x**

_ Vous êtes la courtisane, déclara abruptement le Vice-Commandant en remarquant enfin la femme qui entrait dans la pièce en compagnie de son supérieur. Faites quelque chose mais dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il abruptement.

_ Je vais avoir besoin des catalyseurs, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers les adolescents.

Yamazaki, Shinpachi et Kagura déposèrent leurs objets sur le corps de Gintoki.

Sans perdre de temps, elle prit les mains froides de l'argenté entre les siennes et ferma les yeux.

_ Ô sages esprits, j'en appelle à votre bonté et votre juste jugement, éloignez les ténèbres de cette âme de lumière.

Hijikata se garda de tout commentaire déplacé, scrutant les réactions de l'homme, toujours immobile.

_ Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas, s'alarmèrent les deux adolescents.

_ Les catalyseurs ne sont pas suffisant, expliqua-t-elle avec inquiétude. Je ne discerne pas assez d'énergie en eux. Donnez moi vos mains, ordonna-t-elle aux deux enfant qui obéirent sans protester.

Elle répéta l'incantation, sans succès.

_ Je ne comprends pas, s'affola-t-elle. Il devrait être réveillé, avec toute cette énergie.

Gintoki eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Kagura et Shinpachi étaient en larmes, Kondo se tenait auprès d'eux, serrant leurs épaules en espérant les apaiser; lui même très inquiet.

Le regard d'Hijikata rencontra celui de la courtisane.

_ Donnez moi votre main et tenez la sienne, ordonna-t-elle calmement, son regard luisant tout à coup.

Hijikata fit comme demandé à contrecoeur. Il devenait de plus en plus dubitatif. Allait-ce réellement fonctionner ?

La main de Gintoki dans la sienne était anormalement gelée. Il la serra, espérant y communiquer un peu de chaleur.

_ Ô sages esprits, j'en appelle à votre bonté et votre juste jugement, éloignez les ténèbres de cette âme de lumière ; répéta-t-elle distinctement.

Une étrange lueur bleue entoura le corps du _yorozuya_. Gintoki entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, sous les regards ébahis des spectateurs.

Mais il se mit à tousser violemment et sembla sur le point de perdre à nouveau conscience.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, déclara la courtisane d'un ton énigmatique. C'est la seule solution.

Elle souleva sa manche de _kimono_ pour mordre la peau de son poignet. Le sang s'écoula goutte à goutte dans la bouche entrouverte de l'argenté. Il fut alors pris de violents spasmes.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites, s'écrièrent de concert Kagura, Shinpachi et Hijikata.

_ Maintenez le immobile, ordonna-t-elle aux enfants qui obéirent sans se poser de questions malgré leur inquiétude grandissante.

Toshiro n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de l'argenté. Il la serrait si fort que c'était un miracle s'il ne la lui avait pas déjà arrachée.

Progressivement, Gintoki sembla se calmer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il observa, hagard, la chambre avant de se relever difficilement, aidé par les enfants qui guettaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

_ Gin-chan !

_ Gin-san !

Les enfants se jetèrent sur lui, en pleurs, alors que les adultes affichaient un sourire soulagé. Tous sauf Hijikata, qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Les orbes carmines étrangement luisantes plongèrent dans celles bleues et glaciales du Vice-Commandant démoniaque.

_ Oï, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que tu me fixes comme ça, s'étonna-t-il.

Toshiro le frappa sur le crâne.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris _boke_ ?! Nous faire une peur pareille ! J'vais te tuer, vociféra-t-il.

Kondo et Shirayuki rirent discrètement alors que Kagura et Shinpachi tentaient d'empêcher Hijikata de commettre un meurtre.

Puis Toshiro grimaça de douleur.

_ Oï oï cesse de t'agiter, tes blessures vont s'ouvrir, commenta Gintoki d'un ton ennuyé en le forçant à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

_ J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part _yorozuya_.

_ Shirayuki-sama, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous devriez soigner cette vilaine plaie, conseilla Kondo.

_ Je vais bien, rassurez-vous. Elle a déjà cicatrisé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son poignet.

_ C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à le réveiller, déclara le gorille en s'inclinant. Mais… qu'avez-vous fait au juste ?

La courtisane soupira.

_ C'est une longue histoire. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se soit reposé avant de l'en informer; murmura-t-elle en profitant de l'agitation ambiante pour s'éclipser discrètement, suivie par le Commandant.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Voici donc la fin de ce sixième chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience**

 **et vos commentaires qui me donnent du**

 **courage et me font chaud au coeur !**

 **À bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos idiots préférés ~**


	8. Chapter 7

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, bonsoir à vous !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve

avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si vous avez une question, surtout n'hésitez pas

à me contacter via la messagerie privée.

Bonne lecture !

 **MadP**.

 **xXx**

 **Chapitre 7 : il faut sauver le soldat Gintoki.**

La nuit s'était tranquillement installée sur la ville, offrant à la vue de tous un ciel dégagé et constellé d'une myriade d'étoiles toutes aussi lumineuses les unes que les autres. Hijikata, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, contemplait distraitement ce magnifique spectacle ; fumant une énième cigarette pour oublier l'inconfort causé par ses blessures.

Allongé sur son lit non loin de lui, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et le regard rivé sur le plafond, Gintoki analysait les récents événements dans le silence le plus total.

Il se souvenait être en train d'enquêter sur cette affaire de vol avant de perdre connaissance. Mais quant à savoir comment et pourquoi il s'était évanoui, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il avait a priori été ensorcelé. Mais par qui ?

L'argenté se rappelait avoir discuté avec une jeune femme avant de perdre connaissance. Elle était probablement la clé de cette énigme. Il ferait mieux de retrouver cette jeune femme afin d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais le médecin lui avait expressément interdit de quitter l'hôpital tant qu'il n'était pas certain que son patient fût hors de danger. Et à vrai dire, c'était là pour lui l'occasion de prendre un repos bien mérité et de profiter du calme ambiant. Alors pour une fois, il se passerait de désobéir aux ordres.

Cependant, quelque chose le rendait nerveux. Hijikata était bien trop calme et pensif ; une attitude assez inhabituelle chez le Vice-Commandant démoniaque.

_ Oï, _Yorozuya_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, attendant ce qui allait suivre avec appréhension et curiosité. Hijikata se retourna partiellement, ne laissant voir que son profil, expirant la fumée de sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Il fut d'abord déstabilisé mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par de la lassitude. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

_ Vivant, répondit-il simplement. Comment vont tes blessures ? Tu ne devrais pas rester debout, conseilla-t-il, les sourcils froncés, concerné par la santé du policier.

_ Tch. T'es ma mère ou quoi, grogna le brun avec désinvolture. Fiche-moi la paix.

_ Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, alors il ne fallait pas m'adresser la parole le premier, _aho_.

Toshiro se renfrogna.

 _Tch, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être civilisé._

Gintoki eut envie de le forcer à s'asseoir, mais cela signifiait plus de prises de tête et la migraine qu'il sentait poindre lui fit renoncer à cette périlleuse entreprise. Écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier (que lui avait rapporté Yamazaki à l'insu des infirmières), il fit enfin pleinement face au _yorozuya_. Il semblait plus en forme, moins épuisé et surtout bien vivant ; comme il l'avait lui-même déclaré quelques minutes auparavant. Mais son regard luisait étrangement, ce qui le laissait méfiant. Son instinct lui indiquait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec l'homme à tout faire. Surtout depuis l'intervention de la courtisane.

 _Cette amanto lui a fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je devrais probablement charger Yamazaki d'enquêter là-dessus pour éviter plus d'inquiétude. Eh ? Depuis quand je m'inquiète pour lui moi ?! Il n'a qu'à crever cet imbécile !_

Tandis que le policier se livrait à un débat intérieur, Gintoki ne cessait de fixer Hijikata ; étudiant la manière dont son corps se crispait, son regard resté ancré dans le sien sans même ciller, la contraction de sa mâchoire et ses sourcils froncés. Nul doute que l'homme était sur ses gardes et l'analysait tout autant que lui-même analysait sa posture.

_ Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, le provoqua-t-il, les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

_ Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

_ Viens pas te plaindre si tu dois rester coincé ici pendant que moi j'serais dehors et en pleine forme, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

C'est là que Toshiro les vit. Deux paires de canines anormalement longues, et visiblement affutées, qui ne lui disaient rien qu'y vaille.

_ Oï yorozuya, l'interpella-t-il en se figeant. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes dents ?

Fronçant les sourcils, l'argenté passa sa langue contre sa dentition parfaite, puis se figea à son tour.

_ Eh ? C-c'est quoi ça ? Eh ?

Curieux, Hijikata s'assit au bord du lit et força son visage à rester immobile en l'agrippant franchement. Il le força à ouvrir la bouche d'une poigne ferme et observa minutieusement les longues canines, indéniablement pointues. Il passa délicatement son index contre l'une d'entre elles et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la dent érafler la peau délicate de son doigt. Il le retira vivement pour voir que du sang s'écoulait de la minuscule plaie. Le regard de Gintoki fut attiré comme un aimant par le liquide carmin. Il lapa la fine goutte formée à la surface de la peau délicatement, du bout de la langue, mu par un instinct totalement inconnu. Comme hypnotisé, Hijikata le laissa faire, remarquant avec étonnement et une certaine fascination à quel point le regard de Gintoki avait gagné en intensité, à quel point ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Dans un soudain regain de conscience, il s'éloigna avec hâte de l'homme qui l'observait sans même pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, complètement ahuri, surpris par son propre comportement. Hijikata se sentait anormalement essoufflé, son coeur cognait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler une phrase cohérente.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Cet ordre n'avait pas sonné de manière dure et froide, mais plus comme une faible supplique, à peine murmurée, teintée d'une pointe de peur et d'un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Gintoki pouvait encore sentir le goût ferreux du sang sur sa langue. Il salivait abondamment et c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais tout comme Hijikata, il était convaincu au plus profond de lui qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné de l'homme. Alors il s'excusa platement et feignit de se coucher.

 **x X x**

Comme elle l'avait promis, elle s'était rendue aux quartiers du _shinsengumi_ pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec leur Commandant. La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel. Nul doute que le processus était déjà en marche et d'ici l'aube, il serait mené à son terme.

_ Puis-je vous servir un peu de thé, Shirayuki-sama ; proposa Kondo avec politesse.

Elle accepta volontiers et l'observa remplir sa tasse avec minutie. L'homme était très agréable à regarder. Sa carrure dégageait à la fois puissance et douceur. Nul doute qu'il était un homme habile et fier, talentueux et respecté. Si elle n'avait pas été fiancée, elle se serait sûrement intéressée à lui.

_ Ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui va bien au-delà de ma compréhension, reprit le gorille après avoir repris sa place face à elle. J'espérais que vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne à ce propos.

_ C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, Kondo-san. Gin-san est un homme robuste, vous en conviendrez. Mais le sort dont il était victime aurait eu raison de lui sans mon intervention. Si je n'avais pas perdu une partie de mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu le réveiller sans cette solution de dernier recours. J'aurais aimé pouvoir procéder autrement.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Les _amanto_ de mon espèce se transmettent leurs pouvoirs par le sang. La magie du sang est très puissante, Kondo-san. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû faire appel à cette magie afin de le réveiller. Puisqu'il a bu mon sang, Gin-san est maintenant l'un des nôtres. Cette nuit même, notre pouvoir s'éveillera en lui et son corps en sera modifié par conséquent ; expliqua-t-elle avec précaution. Bien sûr, au bout de quelques jours, certains attributs ne seront plus discernables, mais d'autres persisteront. Il pourrait même possiblement y avoir des effets secondaires.

Kondo resta abasourdi. Ainsi, Gintoki deviendrait en partie _amanto_. Mais à quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ?

_ Pouvez-vous être plus précise, Shirayuki-sama ?

_ Bien entendu. Puisqu'il était humain avant la transformation, son corps ne réagira pas de la même façon que le nôtre. Ses canines pousseront, son regard sera plus luminescent les premiers jours, ses oreilles humaines seront progressivement remplacées par des oreilles de félin. Pour ce qui est des effets secondaires, le principal est quelque peu problématique. Les autres dépendent de la personne et ne peuvent être prévus.

_ Quel est ce principal effet secondaire dont vous parlez ? Comprenez-moi, je souhaiterais être paré à toute éventualité.

_ Il risque d'être quelque peu agité. Il pourrait avoir des accès de colère inhabituels, et cela est dû à une raison unique : sa soif de sang humain. Laissez-moi vous rassurer immédiatement quant au fait que s'il venait à mordre un humain, ce dernier ne subirait aucune transformation. Il serait simplement quelque peu affaibli. En revanche, étant donné que votre ami sera dans un état très instable, il pourrait perdre la raison et vider quelqu'un de son sang. Je vous conseille donc vivement de vous assurer d'avoir du sang à disposition, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Ce sang doit être impérativement prélevé à la source, de ses propres crocs. Sinon la transformation ne sera pas complète et alors il risque d'en mourir.

_ Yorozuya ne voudra jamais boire de sang si ça signifie mettre en danger qui que ce soit, commenta le gorille. Il préférera mourir.

_ Vous devez le convaincre, Kondo-san. Nous aurons besoin de lui pour retrouver notre masque. Il n'a pas rempli son devoir. Il doit survivre. C'est primordial ; insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Commandant analysa la situation rapidement. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un serve de cobaye, autant que ce soit lui. Seulement, par sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent et mis au courant. Yamazaki ne ferait pas le poids contre Gintoki. Sougo tenterait probablement de l'assassiner en apprenant la situation. Il ne pouvait que compter sur Hijikata. Quoique Toshi refuserait probablement de le voir mettre sa vie en danger.

Seulement, quel autre choix avait-il ?

_ Très bien ; déclara-t-il finalement. Je vous remercie de votre franchise. L'un de mes hommes va vous raccompagner. Pour ma part, j'irai dès demain informer Toshi de la situation. Il m'assistera lorsque nous tenterons de convaincre Yorozuya-san de compléter sa transformation. Je vais également demander à l'hôpital de les séparer immédiatement afin d'éviter tout incident.

_ C'est une sage décision ; approuva l' _amanto_. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.

 **x X x**

Lorsque les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre pour escorter Hijikata jusqu'à une chambre individuelle, il en fut plus que soulagé. Rester enfermé avec l'argenté lui semblait être au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout sachant que l'homme n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait s'être endormi mais rien ne garantissait qu'il le resterait longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à son insu, mais cela n'était guère très rassurant. Alors le simple fait de pouvoir se tenir loin de lui l'aidait à se sentir plus serein et à analyser la situation avec recul.

Une fois qu'il fut parfaitement et confortablement installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, il ne perdit pas de temps pour interroger la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour vaquer à ses occupations.

_ _Kankoshi-san_ ***** , pourquoi ai-je été transféré ici ?

_ C'est un ordre du _shinsengumi_ , Hijikata-san. On ne nous a fourni aucun détail, je suis navrée.

Il la remercia sobrement. Si c'était un ordre du _shinsengumi_ , alors il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que son supérieur détenait des informations capitales qui justifieraient son transfert. Autrement dit, Kondo-san savait que quelque chose clochait avec Gintoki, et qu'il valait mieux le tenir éloigné du _yorozuya_ pour plus de sécurité.

La situation attisait en lui énormément de curiosité. Toshiro savait qu'il devrait être effrayé. Cependant, son goût prononcé pour les énigmes et sa propension à toujours vouloir approfondir les choses prenaient progressivement le pas sur la peur et l'appréhension que provoquait cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. L'inconnu le captivait. Et il était plus que tenté de mener sa petite enquête. Seulement, enfermé ici, il ne pourrait pas obtenir les informations tant convoitées. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de contacter Yamazaki.

Il chargea l'espion de découvrir ce qui se tramait et de le tenir informé.

Mais en attendant son rapport, il devait avant tout se reposer.

Être inactif lui laissait un goût amer. Hijikata n'avait pas pour habitude d'être laissé en retrait. Tout ce que faisait le _shinsengumi_ était minutieusement évalué, contrôlé et paramétré par ses soins. Rien ne lui échappait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait prendre d'initiative sans avoir obtenu au préalable son consentement. Alors ne pas avoir la possibilité de contrôler ses subordonnés le rendait bien agité. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'en son absence, la rigueur et l'ordre qu'il avait instaurés avaient volé en éclat. Ses hommes s'étaient probablement relâchés et avaient enfreint maintes règles du _kyokuchuu hatto_ à son insu.

 _Ces incapables. Lorsque je serais de retour, ce sera Seppuku ! Ils vont m'entendre ! Et Sougo, ano yaro. J'espère qu'il n'a pas soudoyé Kondo-san pour me voler mon poste._

Car tous savaient que si Okita Sougo devenait le prochain Vice-Commandant, le _shinsengumi_ serait voué au chaos. En tant que membre du précieux _shinsengumi_ que Kondo-san s'était évertué à protéger, Toshiro se devait d'empêcher cette catastrophe de se produire. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur !

Son portable se mit à vibrer. Le message provenait de l'espion.

 _Kondo-san vous rendra visite demain matin. Il vous informera de la situation. C'est une crise de force majeur, Hijikata-san. Pour le bien du shinsengumi, vous devez coopérer, quoiqu'il arrive._

Fronçant les sourcils face à ce message inquiétant, il appela Yamazaki dans l'optique de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il tomba sur sa messagerie.

_ _Ano yaro_ , grogna-t-il. Oï Yamazaki, ajouta-t-il ensuite aussi fort qu'il le pouvait lorsque la tonalité caractéristique indiquant que son message serait enregistré résonna ; s'assurant de paraître aussi menaçant que possible. Si tu ne réponds pas immédiatement : _Seppuku_ !

Il raccrocha furieusement, posant son téléphone abruptement sur la table de chevet, puis se glissa sous les couvertures pour tenter d'oublier à quel point ses coéquipiers pouvaient être incompétents.

Il finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendrait le jour suivant.

 **x X x**

De son côté, Gintoki avait observé le Vice-Commandant démoniaque quitter la chambre, caché sous ses draps, dans le silence le plus complet ; dissimulant ainsi son étonnement et sa réticence à rester seul dans cette chambre. Avoir une présence près de lui la nuit était pour lui presque vital. La simple idée de se retrouver seul l'angoissait plus que de raison. Et ces canines étrangement longues ajoutaient à son anxiété. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était maudit ? Il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

Il avait assez de soucis comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'une malédiction en plus pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et s'il se transformait en un horrible monstre ? Et s'il blessait l'un des siens ?

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rester ici plutôt que de rentrer à l'agence dans ce cas.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait agité, extrêmement seul et surtout il avait faim. Pourtant il venait tout juste de finir son repas. Il était tenté de se faufiler en douce hors de sa chambre pour prendre un encas au distributeur, mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Et s'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il songea à s'occuper en espérant ainsi oublier cette sensation constante de faim. Alors il se mit à faire des pompes, ignorant la fatigue et la tension de ses muscles. Son corps semblait s'être affaibli et il n'aimait pas le moins du monde se sentir vulnérable. Alors un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il entendit un bruit d'ailes et se releva précipitamment, pensant qu'une bête étrange s'était introduite dans sa chambre. En réalité, ce n'était qu'un corbeau se posant au bord de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui était fermée et à double vitrage. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été capable d'entendre distinctement le bruit de ses ailes, Gintoki réalisa à quel point son ouïe s'était développée. Il pouvait entendre les infirmières chuchoter entre elles pour ne pas perturber le repos des patients, le bruit des machines, ceux de la nature, et même la respiration et les battements du cœur des personnes les plus proches. Absolument émerveillé, il voulut tester ses autres sens. Il huma l'air lentement. Il put sentir l'odeur encore bien vive de son dernier repas, mais aussi celle très distincte du tabac, ou celle encore des médicaments et baumes utilisés pour soigner Hijikata. Il pouvait également sentir une odeur légèrement fruitée, probablement le parfum d'une des infirmières. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses draps et trouva que la sensation était différente. Comme décuplée. C'était comme si le tissu prenait vie sous son toucher.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait hâte de découvrir ce dont il était capable, doté de ces nouvelles capacités inattendues.

 **xXx**

Le lendemain matin, Kondo se présenta à Hijikata la mine grave. Toshiro voulut s'enquérir de la situation mais le commandant l'en empêcha, le coupant dans son élan pour l'inviter à s'asseoir d'un ton très sombre, inquiétant. Le blessé n'eut pas le courage de désobéir. Il était officiellement paniqué.

_ Toshi, l'heure est grave. Si nous n'agissons pas dans les plus brefs délais, un homme innocent va mourir. C'est notre devoir de le sauver.

_ Kondo-san, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Toshi, cet homme se trouve probablement entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même. Je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien le moment venu. S'il tentait de m'attaquer, tu devras le neutraliser.

Ces mots ne le rassuraient pas le moins du monde.

_ Kondo-san, qui est-ce ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Yorozuya-san doit boire mon sang, Tosshi.

_ Eh ?! Hors de question, s'emporta le Vice-Commandant démoniaque. C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Cet enfoiré ne touchera pas un seul de vos cheveux ! Qu'il crève ! Lui innocent ?! Je rêve ! C'est le mal incarné, pesta-t-il.

_ On ne peut pas laisser un citoyen d'Edo mourir, innocent ou non, Tosshi. C'est notre devoir de protéger chaque citoyen. Yorozuya-san ne fait pas exception. Shirayuki-sama a été on ne peut plus claire : si Yorozuya-san ne boit pas mon sang, sa transformation ne pourra être complétée. Il est en danger, Tosshi. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter.

_ Si ce que vous dites est bien vrai, alors quitte à choisir, je préfère que ce soit moi ; trancha Hijikata avec fermeté. Il est hors de question que vous donniez votre sang à cet idiot. Vous n'y survivrez peut-être pas.

_ Mais-

_ Kondo-san, le _shinsengumi_ a besoin de vous. Ma décision est prise, je n'accepterais aucun refus de votre part.

Face au regard déterminé de son subordonné et ami, Kondo abdiqua.

_ Bien, puisque tu insistes, je te laisse le soin d'aider Yorozuya-san. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Tosshi. S'il tente quoi que ce soit à ton encontre, je m'assurerais de le neutraliser. Allons-y.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre pour gagner celle de Gintoki. Plus ils se rapprochait et plus la tension était palpable. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'état dans lequel ils trouveraient l'argenté. Hijikata s'attendait au pire. Laisser cet imbécile boire son sang ne l'enchantait guère, mais il valait mieux garder Kondo-san hors de tout danger.

Une infirmière sortit de la pièce au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à y entrer. Son visage était horriblement pâle.

_ Que se passe-t-il, s'alarma Hijikata. Vous a-t-il attaqué ?

_ Non, rassurez-vous. Mais… il a une mine affreuse et.. il s'est ligoté au lit. J'ai essayé de m'approcher mais il m'a immédiatement hurlé de rester loin de lui.

Kondo et Hijikata s'observèrent avec inquiétude.

_ _Kankoshi-san_ , ne laissez personne d'autre que nous entrer dans cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quoi que vous puissiez entendre, n'entrez surtout pas ; déclara le gorille d'un ton froid. Tosshi, nous devons agir.

Sans un mot de plus, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la main de Kondo planant au-dessus de son sabre…

 **xXx**

* _kankoshi-san_ : au Japon il est courant que l'on se réfère à une personne par le biais de sa profession le terme _kankoshi_ signifie infirmier/infirmière


	9. Chapter 8

_Je suis navrée de vous avoir tant fait attendre, mais j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. Voici pour vous le huitième chapitre de The Energy Never Dies. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

 _MadP_

 **Chapitre 8 : liés par le destin.**

Quoi qu'ils aient pu imaginer, rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils virent en entrant dans la chambre. Il était prostré sur son lit, le dos pressé contre le mur, ligoté, tremblant de peur. Sa peau, d'ordinaire très pâle, arborait désormais un teint cadavérique le rendant méconnaissable. Il fixait le sol comme s'il était obnubilé par un minuscule et quelconque détail. Il régnait un tel silence dans la pièce qu'aucun des deux officiers n'osait respirer, à l'affût du moindre mouvement brusque de sa part.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence des deux hommes et que son regard anormalement carmin croisa celui du Vice-Commandant, ce dernier se figea. Kondo observait la scène avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait prévoir les réactions de l'homme à tout faire, aussi garda-t-il sa main positionnée au dessus de la garde de son katana, prêt à le dégainer en cas d'attaque.

_ Toshi, murmura-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant de procéder.

_ Nous n'avons peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, Kondo-san, lui rappela-t-il sans quitter des yeux son potentiel adversaire.

_ C'est important. Ecoute, il faut absolument qu'il plante ses crocs directement dans ta chair.

Les pupilles de Gintoki se dilatèrent. Il semblait visiblement très intéressé par la conversation. Néanmoins, il restait parfaitement immobile. Toshiro n'eut aucune réaction suite à cette révélation. Il se contenta de rester sur ses gardes, son regard rivé à celui du samouraï.

_ Yorozuya, l'appela-t-il enfin avec le plus grand calme. Il sut avec certitude qu'il avait toute son attention. Je vais m'approcher et m'asseoir sur le lit, l'informa-t-il ensuite. Ne bouges pas. Compris ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Précautionneusement, il s'avança ; Kondo sur ses talons. Gintoki observa leur progression dans le plus grand silence. Hijikata s'assura de ne pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde ; persuadé que cela le dissuaderait d'effectuer le moindre geste. Enfin, il prit place près de lui sans encombre, mais ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant. D'un ton qu'il espérait neutre et contrôlé, il lui communiqua les raisons de leur venue, lui expliquant qu'il consentait à lui donner de son sang à condition qu'il ne blesse personne.

Avec une lenteur calculée, l'officier releva la manche de son vêtement pour dévoiler la peau tendre de son avant-bras. Il le plaça sous les yeux de Gintoki avec méfiance. Alors, ce dernier observa son avant-bras avec une curiosité non feinte, puis il inclina la tête pour regarder à nouveau l'officier qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ Vas-y, l'invita-t-il presque avec douceur ; ce dont il n'eut pas conscience sur le moment.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Kondo assista avec fascination à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Gintoki hésita l'espace de quelques secondes puis, timidement, il saisit le membre offert. Hijikata devina en scrutant son regard une énième fois qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Il retint à nouveau son souffle alors qu'il se penchait pour porter son avant-bras à ses lèvres sèches. Son nez effleura son poignet puis, sans prévenir, il le mordit avec force. Désespérément, Gintoki s'agrippa au bras d'Hijikata tandis qu'il aspirait le liquide carmin avec empressement. Pétrifié, ce dernier grimaçait de douleur. Kondo voulut s'approcher mais Toshiro l'en dissuada d'un seul regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Gintoki ne semblait pas près de mettre fin à ce repas improvisé, Hijikata sentit la panique s'emparer de lui.

_ Gintoki, le supplia-t-il.

Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et de peur mêlée.

L'homme à tout faire s'éloigna alors rapidement, se plaquant contre le mur avec une force non maîtrisée, réalisant enfin l'étendue de ses actes. Le choc fut si violent que son bruit résonnait encore aux oreilles des deux hommes.

L'homme à tout faire se mit à trembler de plus bel, et Kondo en profita pour tirer Hijikata et le mettre hors de sa portée.

_ Toshi, tout va bien ?!

_ Oui, soupira-t-il alors qu'il se sentait vaciller.

Le commandant le rattrapa de justesse. Il le hissa sur son épaule et le porta hors de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard pour Gintoki, qui se recroquevilla sur lui même plus encore.

 **x**

En les voyant sortir, les infirmières se précipitèrent pour prendre soin de l'homme inconscient. En remarquant les traces de morsure au niveau de son poignet, l'une d'entre elles poussa un hoquet de surprise.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Kondo, ceci est exceptionnel. Yorozuya-san devrait s'être calmé d'ici quelques heures. Vous pourrez vous occuper de lui ensuite.

_ Que s'est-il passé, questionna le médecin en voyant ce petit attroupement.

Alors, le Commandant du shinsengumi leur conta tout dans les moindres détails. Comprenant que la situation dépassait désormais le cadre de ses compétences, le médecin le remercia de leur intervention et assura qu'Hijikata serait méticuleusement ausculté puis soigné. Il les remercia et quitta l'hôpital pour retrouver les quartier du shinsengumi sans plus tarder. Il devait absolument contacter le vieux Matsudaira et la courtisane, afin de les informer de la situation et de décider de la démarche à suivre.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Hijikata finit par ouvrir les yeux, de nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Il fut confus l'espace de quelques secondes puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Avec une grimace, il observa son poignet maintenant recouvert par un bandage. Il se sentait incroyablement épuisé et n'eut pas la force de se lever afin de vérifier l'état du samouraï. Il se demanda un instant si tout ceci n'était pas tout simplement un horrible rêve. Mais la douleur encore vive, due à la morsure, ne laissait aucun doute.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune infirmière munie d'un stylo et de son dossier.

_ Hijikata-san, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Épuisé.

_ C'est tout à fait normal, rassurez-vous. Après tout, vous avez perdu une importante quantité de sang. Mais d'ici quelques heures, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Je vais m'assurer qu'on vous apporte de quoi vous nourrir, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Est-ce douloureux, s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle retirait le bandage pour observer la plaie.

Elle poussa un petit couinement de surprise en découvrant la peau parfaitement intacte. Intrigué, Toshiro porta son avant-bras sous ses yeux pour l'observer de plus près, pensant rêver. Mais non: il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure. Pas même une cicatrice.

_ C'est incroyable, s'extasia la jeune femme avant de griffonner frénétiquement sur sa feuille. Je vais de ce pas informer le médecin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire avenant, avant de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entré.

 **x**

Shirayuki poussa un long soupir, soulagée d'apprendre que Kondo avait mené sa mission à terme, sans encombre. La transformation allait enfin pouvoir s'achever et Gintoki serait alors l'un des leurs. Cela dit, une chose l'inquiétait : si elle ne retrouvait pas le masque au plus vite, elle serait complètement vulnérable, et ne pourrait ni veiller sur son clan ni éduquer ce tout nouveau membre.

L'une de ses domestiques lui apporta une tisane dont les propriétés lui permettraient d'économiser ses pouvoirs. Elle la remercia d'un sourire sincère et cette dernière s'en alla après s'être inclinée.

Il avait été décidé qu'une fois Hijikata guéri et l'état de Gintoki stabilisé, l'homme à tout faire serait placé sous haute surveillance dans les quartiers de la courtisane ; tandis que le Vice-Commandant se verrait attribuer ses propres quartiers à proximité, afin de pouvoir leur venir en aide tout en continuant d'exercer ses fonctions. Les enfants avaient reçu l'interdiction formelle d'entrer en contact avec leur employeur et ami, et se sentaient d'ailleurs grandement frustrés de ne pouvoir s'enquérir de son état. Otose se chargeait donc de veiller sur eux à l'aide de Tama et de Catherine.

La courtisane repensa aux deux hommes et à la manière dont l'officier s'était alarmé en constatant que Gintoki ne se réveillait pas. Elle se souvint de l'intense vague d'énergie inconsciemment communiquée par le Vice-Commandant lors de l'incantation. Un doux sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Ces deux là avaient encore bien des choses à apprendre…

 **x**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que Hijikata ou tout autre être humain, à l'exception du corps médical, n'entre en contact avec Gintoki. La nouvelle de sa transformation ne put rester cachée bien longtemps, tant l'inquiétude de ses amis se faisait grande. En apprenant la nouvelle, Katsura avait voulu tester en personne ses nouvelles aptitudes, mais il fut freiné dans son élan par l'intervention des troupes postées à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Toshiro n'avait d'ailleurs pas très apprécié tout ce grabuge, lui qui aimait plus que tout la tranquillité et détestait que l'on ne vienne perturber sa quiétude.

Il eut une pensée pour l'homme à tout faire un après-midi, alors qu'il s'accordait une pause bien méritée après avoir inspecté puis approuvé une quinzaine de rapports.

Pour l'officier, ce séjour à l'hôpital relevait du calvaire. Pourtant, lui au moins était autorisé à recevoir de la visite et de plus, il pouvait s'il le souhaitait se promener un peu aux alentours de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas le cas de Gintoki et il se dit que l'homme devait s'ennuyer à mourir. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il depuis leur dernière entrevue ? Son aide avait-elle réellement été d'une quelconque utilité ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait avoir de réponses, étant donné qu'il avait lui aussi reçu la stricte interdiction de l'approcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Les vibrements de son téléphone le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

_ _Fukuchou_ , nous avons retrouvé le suspect de l'affaire Kitsune, annonça Yamazaki avec empressement.

L'affaire Kitsune était le nom de code donné pour la recherche du masque volé.

_ Parfait. Je veux que vous l'interrogiez comme il se doit. Elle ne quittera pas les quartiers tant que nous n'aurons pas obtenu d'informations quant à la localisation de ce satané masque. J'exige un rapport complet d'ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

_ À vos ordres !

En raccrochant, Toshiro poussa un long soupir. Enfin, ils progressaient sur cette affaire !

Mais encore fallait-il que le suspect ne daigne coopérer.

Qui était-elle ? Quelles étaient les raisons l'ayant poussé à agir ? Qui le lui avait ordonné ?

Il lui aurait bien lui même soutiré ces informations capitales, mais étant donné qu'il était cantonné à arpenter sa chambre d'hôpital pour encore quelques jours, il ne pouvait que se résigner à prendre son mal en patience. Et donc à laisser le soin à ses subordonnés de mener l'interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il invita la personne à entrer et s'empressa de dissimuler le cendrier apporté par Yamazaki.

_ Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous, l'interrogea l'infirmière en guise de préambule.

_ Je pense que je me sentirais mieux une fois sorti d'ici, sans vouloir vous offenser.

_ Je comprends, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire timide. Il est vrai que les hôpitaux sont des lieux assez anxiogènes. Rassurez-vous, d'ici quelques jours vous serez libre.

_ Comment se porte Yorozuya ?

_ Je suis navrée, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer des informations au sujet d'autres patients.

_ _Kankoshi-san_ , je suis le Vice-Commandant du shinsengumi, et j'ai beau être blessé, cela ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail. Cet homme est impliqué dans une affaire de vol et a été victime d'une attaque. Dans le cadre de notre enquête, je me réserve le droit de m'enquérir de sa santé et de toute autre information que je jugerai utile de récolter.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, Hijikata-san. Je me dois moi aussi de remplir mon devoir et de respecter l'intimité de nos patients. Toutefois, étant donné qu'il semble s'agir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, je ferais une exception. Sakata-san se remet parfaitement bien de ses blessures. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à son rétablissement. En revanche, il semble encore quelque peu perturbé. Il refuse tout contact trop prolongé avec le corps médical et se force à rester éveillé depuis votre intervention. C'est à se demander comment il peut encore se tenir debout, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

Il pouvait aisément discerner son inquiétude dans son regard brun.

_ Laissez moi le voir.

_ Je regrette mais nous avons reçu l'ordre du shinsengumi de-

_ Je vous ordonne de me laisser entrer en contact avec le patient, ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour refus d'obtempérer.

L'infirmière émit un hoquet de stupéfaction, d'outrage même. Elle poussa un soupir mais ne témoigna aucune résistance. Elle s'effaça pour le mener jusqu'à la chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, Toshiro lui fit face avec détermination.

_ J'interdis à quiconque d'entrer dans cette chambre tant que je n'en serais pas sorti.

_ Mais si vous ne sortez pas, s'enquit-elle.

_ Si je tarde trop, prévenez le commandant. Il saura comment procéder.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

Sans plus un mot, il toqua délicatement à la porte puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida à entrer, ne sachant ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté.

 **x**

En apercevant l'officier, Gintoki se replia plus encore sur lui même, à tel point qu'il semblait vouloir ne faire qu'un avec le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé. On aurait dit un animal sauvage et blessé : ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre de la pièce, trahissant sa peur.

Toshiro leva ses mains bien haut, de manière à apaiser l'homme et lui prouver qu'il n'était en possession d'aucune arme, et ne représentait par conséquent aucune menace. Il resta adossé à la porte, immobile, attendant de la part du samouraï un quelconque signe lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'approcher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix sonna étonnement rauque et faible, contrastant fortement avec son habituel ton désinvolte.

_ Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Face à cette réponse, Gintoki se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole et l'officier commençait à s'impatienter. Mais plus que cela, l'attitude de Gintoki le rendait nerveux et, il devait l'avouer, terriblement inquiet.

Comprenant que le moindre geste brusque, la moindre parole trop agressive, pourrait pousser l'homme à se braquer, Hijikata opta pour la méthode douce. Il dût prendre sur lui pour procéder avec une lenteur exagérée. Sans jamais quitter le regard du samouraï, il s'accroupit pour finalement s'asseoir à même le sol, en tailleur. Il prit une légère inspiration et se força à adopter une posture détendue et complètement inoffensive.

_ Es-tu blessé, le questionna-t-il avec douceur.

Gintoki secoua la tête brièvement de gauche à droite.

_ Bien. On m'a dit que tu refusais de dormir. Pourquoi ça ?

Face au mutisme de l'homme à tout faire, il dut deviner. La réponse s'imposa bien vite à lui.

_ Tu as peur ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

À nouveau, le silence. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le secouer tant il était exaspéré par son comportement. Après tout, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que Gintoki ne se jouait de lui, si tel était le cas.

_ Si tu ne communiques pas avec moi, Yorozuya, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse pour autant.

_ Bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, acceptes au moins celle des infirmières. Elles sont là pour ça. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le dire : on fera le nécessaire.

_ Merci.

Gintoki avait murmuré si faiblement que Hijikata crut avoir rêvé. Dans le doute, il prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Gintoki détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Toshiro ne sut que dire ensuite, alors il se contenta de rester assis dans cette modeste chambre, le regard rivé sur son rival.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a encore des traces ?

_ Huh ?

_ Ton poignet.

Il agita son avant-bras intact pour toute réponse. Puis, une question qui le taraudait depuis leur dernière entrevue s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit. Il ne sut trop comment la formuler sans que cela ne paraisse étrange et terriblement embarrassant.

_ Est-ce que tu.. as encore besoin de…

Avec des gestes vagues, il désigna brièvement son poignet et très vite il put lire la terreur dans le regard de Gintoki.

_ Non, non il ne faut pas.

_ Alors je prends ça pour un oui.

_ Ne t'approches pas, s'alarma Gintoki en voyant Hijikata se relever.

_ Avoue le, tu n'en as pas eu assez. Il est clair maintenant que ta transformation n'a pas tout à fait eu lieu. Il faut que tu en reprennes.

_ Reste où tu es, ordonna-t-il faiblement. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

L'officier saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à garder son calme.

_ Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu dois me faire confiance. Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, tu risques de t'attaquer à un innocent. Et nous savons tous deux que c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites, Gintoki.

Ce dernier fut peu à peu hypnotisé par le ton calme et réconfortant du Vice-Commandant, dont les mains encadraient à la fois avec fermeté et délicatesse son visage.

Il pouvait entendre nettement les battements du coeur de Toshiro. Il battait à une vitesse folle, pourtant rien sur son visage ne trahissait sa peur. Il faisait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire et cela conforta Gintoki dans l'idée qu'il se trouvait en sécurité, et qu'il avait sans doute raison : il devait le faire.

Il en allait de la sécurité des habitants de Kabuki.

_ D'accord.

Il consentit enfin à l'idée de cet homme, qu'il ne pouvait d'ordinaire pas supporter.

Pour une fois, sa proximité ne l'offusquait en rien ; et il se surprit même à apprécier le contact de ses mains brûlantes sur sa peau froide, ainsi que sa présence à ses côtés en cette période de crise.

Gintoki n'avait jamais vu Hijikata faire preuve d'autant de compassion, de compréhension et de patience. Il découvrait ce soir là une nouvelle facette de l'homme qu'il avait tant de fois affronté par le passé.

Déglutissant difficilement, Toshiro présenta pour la deuxième fois son poignet au samouraï qui n'osa le saisir. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et l'officier se surprit à éprouver de la pitié. Comment un homme aussi téméraire et vaillant que lui pouvait-il se retrouver à trembler ainsi ?

Il devait avoir subi bien des traumatismes, se dit-il.

L'homme à tout faire finit par planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son poignet avec la plus grande précaution. La douleur ressentie par l'officier était si infime qu'il en fut étonné. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant que le samouraï ne s'écarte à nouveau, mettant ainsi fin au contact. Du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres et Toshiro l'essuya d'un revers de son pouce, sous le regard intense de Gintoki. Ils restèrent ainsi, assis l'un face à l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent réellement ce que ressentait l'autre. Puis réalisant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il avait probablement passé bien plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait en compagnie du samouraï, Hijikata quitta la chambre.


End file.
